


深红

by Nemo_K



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Serial Killers, Stranger Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_K/pseuds/Nemo_K
Summary: Are you white, blue or bloody red?All I can see is drowning in cold gray sand.——X JAPAN《Art of Life》
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 因为个人性向问题，我选择让林佳树和沢田泰司以女性身份承载我的臆想。  
> 我想，他们吸引我的，正是他们的疯狂。  
> 所以在我的臆想里，她们会更加疯狂。  
> 我没有节操，没有下限，她们的一些行为可能会让你感到不适。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林佳树*黄泉路人。  
> 沢田泰司提着四十米大刀在路上。

夜深了，川岛裕翔才从酒桌上下来，一步三晃地往家走。  
“白天给老婊子装孙子，晚上回家看黄脸婆的死人脸，真他娘的晦气。”他举起手里的瓶子，往嘴里猛灌一口。味道刺鼻的劣质酒精呛进了鼻子和气管，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴里的酒全喷了出去，一些顺着嘴角灌进领子里，在布满褶皱的衣服上晕开一片深色的斑。  
“臭婆娘……”他一面咳嗽一面含含糊糊地骂道。是了，一定是家里那个婆娘又在咒他了。  
路灯的杆子从两个变成了三个。“败家娘们儿……扫把星……卖逼上位的母狗……一个个的，串通好了玩你爹呢？”他梗起脖子，仅剩的几滴酒从瓶口滑落，滴在他早已麻痹了的舌尖上。  
“呸，败兴。”他把瓶子随手一抛，玻璃和水泥撞击的尖锐声音在空旷的巷子里转了几个圈儿，才散干净。  
一阵风吹过他湿漉漉的脖子，他打了个哆嗦，路灯杆子从三个变成了一个。  
路灯杆子边下，还站了个美人儿。  
川岛裕祥咂咂嘴，走近几步眯起眼睛仔细打量起来。  
那个女人穿着有着繁复花纹的红色大衣，可能是有些冷，她抱着胳膊，拢着领口，微微有些瑟缩。大衣的下摆一直垂到小腿——这年头已经很少有人穿这么复古保守的大衣了，但这不妨碍他看到那一小截包裹在黑色蕾丝袜子里的腿，在靴子和衣摆间时隐时现。  
全身的血液似乎都集中到了下身的某处，唤醒了他沉睡已久的欲望。  
他已经很久都没有这种悸动了。  
她的头发长而茂密，蓬松的棕色大波浪里掺着几缕细碎的小卷，在昏黄是路灯下闪着金色的光。他想，她一定有一片茂盛的丛林。  
不知不觉的，他已经走到近前。  
他看清了她的眼睛，细长上挑，像秋水一样冷清，浓重的紫色眼影给它们染上了欲望的颜色；她涂成浅紫色的嘴唇是那样丰润，透着盈盈的水光。他克制不住自己去想象，那两片嘴唇包围着他的老二是什么样的滋味。  
“小姐，”他伸手摸上她的脸，贪婪地摩挲着她笔挺的鼻梁，“多少钱？”  
女人握住他的手，轻轻捏了几下，把它拿开。  
轻薄的黑色蕾丝手套划过他的掌心，他觉得自己下身憋得要爆炸。  
“不要钱。”  
他看见她的嘴角轻轻扬起，眼波流转间，有说不尽的风情。  
他从没见过这样的女人，即便他很清楚她只是个婊子，一个下贱的婊子。  
稀里糊涂地，他跟着那个婊子拐过几道弯，钻进一处破败的小门廊，跟着她上了楼。  
家里的黄脸婆爱等那就要她等去，反正他又不是第一次夜不归宿。  
大不了闹起来了，打一顿也就消停了。  
蠢婆娘不打是不成的，三天不打上房揭瓦，一哭二闹三上吊，闹得人心烦。上次打完了，老实了一阵子，最近又有些欠揍了。  
“说起来，蠢婆娘该倒是该谢谢这婊子，”他恶狠狠地想道，“等这个极品婊子把爷伺候高兴了，她再识相点，管住自己那张贱嘴，这顿揍就算免了。”  
婊子开了灯，是一盏昏暗的小灯，照得亮厅里照不进屋子。房子很旧，墙上乱七八糟写满了污言碎语，天花板是经年的油烟熏出的黑黄色，垂着一缕一缕的破败蜘蛛网，线条的影子组成一幅诡秘的抽象画。  
川岛裕翔一屁股坐到沙发上，拉开裤子，掏出家伙来在手上掂弄——走了这段路，它已经有点软了。他想要婊子的嘴唇包裹住它，让它赶紧硬起来。  
事实上他不需要婊子的嘴唇。  
婊子撩了下头发，只扭头看了他一眼，他的老二就又硬了起来。  
他痴迷地盯着她的背影。  
鲜红的大衣缓缓褪下，露出肩颈圆润的线条来——她的大衣下什么也没穿，只有贴着皮肉的透明黑色蕾丝。  
他的呼吸愈发粗重起来，屋子里逐渐充满了污浊的酒气。  
大衣从她的身上滑落，蕾丝下面到底还是穿了一条黑色的丁字裤。她踢掉靴子，白净的脚与上面的蕾丝界限分明，踩在灰突突的地毯上。  
一瞬间，他觉得，她不应该这样。  
这里太肮脏了。  
她不属于这里。  
她应该会有个美丽的名字。  
“你叫什么名字？”问题脱口而出。  
她走过来，伸手搭上他的肩膀，跨坐在他腿上，没有回答他的问题，只是一颗一颗地解着他衬衫的扣子。  
他看着她上眼睑下垂的弧度，心里痒痒的，忽闪忽闪的长睫毛像是搔到了他心坎上，“你叫什么名字？”  
“美由姬，”她解完了扣子，伸手握住他的阴茎，忽然抬眼看向他的脸。  
他被冻得一个激灵，勃起的阴茎哆嗦着流出小股精液，一下子软了下去，像条被踩坏的毛虫似的，黏在她冰凉的手指间。  
“五十岚美由姬。”她的手指在他软下去的阴茎上上下滑动。  
“你软了。”他听见她说，“我会让你硬起来。”  
她轻轻拨开丁字裤的裤裆，他看到她森林间幽暗的井。  
冰凉的手指攀上他的脖颈，窒息感逐渐涌上，女人温热柔软的下体隔着蕾丝略微粗糙的布料在他的下体上磨蹭，快感冲刷着他的头盖骨，美艳的脸庞逐渐变得虚幻，变成一片白色的光，就像是……  
天堂的样子。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很显然，这里的林佳树不是一个精神正常的人。

沢田泰司一把拉开虚掩的房门，一股繁杂糜烂的浊气扑面而来，直顶得她退后一大步，“说了多少次，不要带臭男人回——”   
她看见林佳树穿着那身暴露的蕾丝衣服，跨坐在一个男人身上，扭动着腰胯，在他的胯间磨蹭着下体。黑色半透明的布料隐隐沾着些白色的粘稠斑点，湿漉漉地贴在她的皮肤上，勾勒出一朵花的轮廓。  
那个男人瘫在沙发上，头和四肢无力地垂着。他的裤子和上衣敞开着，下体蹭着林佳树的屁股，软软地缩成一团，歪在一边。  
“Yoshiki，你——”  
“Taiji——”林佳树转过脸来，“他硬不起来……”  
明明做着色情的事情，脸上写满了欲望，眼里却透着一股单纯的迷茫。  
是这个祖宗惯用的把戏了。沢田泰司假装不为所动，目光从她娇艳的脸上挪开，开始打量那个男人。  
不是什么高级货色，肚腩松软下垂，肮脏褶皱的衣服套着常年被烟酒沤着的身体；他的领口有一大团明显的污渍，还有脖子——  
脖子。  
沢田泰司一把关上房门，反手上锁，跨过地上的大衣，几步走到沙发前面，抄着林佳树的腋窝把她从男人身上拽开。  
“Taiji——”  
林佳树伸手去勾他的脖子，沢田泰司把她放到一边，把她的手拽下来，径自去摸那个男人的脖子。  
林佳树的嘴瘪了又瘪，往沢田泰司身边挪了挪，拉住了她衬衫的下摆——那个地方的弹簧快要戳出来了，硌得她屁股疼。  
她的这些小动作没有让沢田泰司软和下来。事实上，沢田泰司现在根本没有精力去注意她的小动作——她正研究那男人脖子上的瘀痕。她在他的脖子上摸了又摸，揭开他的衣服摸他的胸口，又伸手探了探男人的鼻息，翻了翻男人的眼皮。  
凉的。  
没有脉搏。  
没有呼吸。  
瞳孔放大到边缘。  
“林佳树，”她在沙发上蹭了蹭手，蹲下来，握住林佳树牵着她衣角的手，压低了声音，“你又杀人了。”  
“他不硬，”林佳树吸了吸鼻子，“这样都不硬——”  
“林佳树，你又杀人了！”   
“哦。”  
“Yoshiki！”沢田泰司攥住她的手腕，“他不硬你就把他——”  
“Taiji——”林佳树眨眨眼，“我饿了。”  
“我提前下班回来——” 沢田泰司松开她的手，“哗”地拉开窗子，冷风灌进来，屋子里的空气顿时轻盈了起来。  
“合着就是伺候你这个祖宗的。”  
她瞪了林佳树一眼——后者脸上正带着一种泫然欲泣的无辜。  
她泄愤似地踹了沙发一脚，撸起袖子去厨房。  
沢田泰司煮饭是一绝。  
等她端着一大碗热汤面出来的时候，林佳树已经捡起地上那件大衣，裹在身上，抱着膝盖蹲在沙发的一角，把自己缩成一个团子，边上就是那个死得四仰八叉袒胸露鸡的臭男人。  
“咚——”  
沢田泰司把手里的碗重重墩在桌子上，“快吃！”  
看着林佳树像个小学生一样安静乖巧地吃东西，沢田泰司点上一根烟，也不抽，就捏在手里。  
她怎么能……  
沢田泰司只觉得疲惫，这种疲惫是他在夜店打工远远比不上的，从内而外，浸透了她的整个身体，她也不知道该怎么去解决。  
林佳树吃得很快，在那支烟将将要烧到沢田泰司的手上的时候，她放下碗筷，舔了舔嘴唇，两眼一眨一眨地看向沢田泰司。  
沢田泰司把烟屁股在桌子上摁灭——上面已经密密麻麻的，有几十个深色的圆点了——身体顺势前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，“Yoshiki，我们谈谈。”  
林佳树把手搭在膝盖上，歪着头看着她，一缕卷发垂下来，浅浅的阴影落在她眼睛下面。  
沢田泰司深吸一口气，“你……不能再这样了。我每天打三份工，你不要再找麻烦了。”  
“可是Taiji也经常打架呀。”  
看着那张没什么所谓的脸，沢田泰司只觉得血“蹭”地一下涌上了头。  
明明说着这种话，脸上却还带着孩子一样的笑。  
她的拳头痉挛似地举起来，捏得咯咯作响。她盯着林佳树那张脸，像是要在上面烧出两个洞来。  
她深吸一口气，克制着把拳头砸到林佳树脸上的冲动，“我打架，你杀人。”   
林佳树的眼睑垂下去，“Taiji——”她把腿缩到沙发上，趾尖蹭过那个男人的腿。  
她扭头看了那男人一眼，似乎找到了新乐子，就把沢田泰司晾在一边，翘着两条腿在男人的大腿上踩来踩去。  
“林佳树？”  
“林佳树！”沢田泰司一个箭步窜起来，揪着林佳树的领子把她从沙发上提起来，“我满足不了你吗？”  
“啊……Taiji……”林佳树迷迷糊糊地看着沢田泰司盛怒下扭曲的脸孔，抬手抚上她脸上的褶皱，“这样不好看。”  
“……操。” 眼见着林佳树的目光越来越迷离，沢田泰司赶紧把她放到沙发上，一手搂着她的肩膀，一手抚着她的背，给她顺气，“我怎么就摊上你这个祖宗。”  
“Taiji，我想要……”  
“什么？”  
林佳树忽然从沢田泰司的怀里钻出来，爬到一边，把大衣的下摆一撩，露出湿漉漉的屁股，“Taiji，我想要——”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不会谈恋爱。很显然，她们也不会。  
> 这是一段游走在崩溃边缘的感情。

沢田泰司抱着胳膊，斜眼觑着林佳树。  
她想看清她脸上的表情，眼神却总忍不住往她的屁股上瞥。  
林佳树扭头看了她一眼，翻了个身侧躺在沙发上，微张着嘴唇——紫色的口红已经吃进肚子里去了，露出粉润的本色来。她缓缓张开两腿，一手支着脑袋，一手冲着沢田泰司勾勾指头，而后拨开蕾丝下那片黑色的布料，“Taiji——”。  
“你别这样。”沢田泰司捂住了自己的眼睛。  
做爱解决不了任何问题。  
但是面对这样的林佳树，她也没有办法继续和她吵架。  
一只微凉的手搭上她的手背，把她的手指扒开。  
她看见林佳树眯起来的笑眼。  
手背上传来嘴唇温软湿热的触感。  
“好吧，”沢田泰司长吁一口气，一手环住林佳树的肩膀，一手抄过他的腿弯，“先去洗干净。”  
沢田泰司在浴缸里放好水，从厨房里拎来一壶开水倒进去，伸手搅了搅，一回头，林佳树抱着胳膊站在那里，连外套也不曾脱。她的长发垂在脸前，眼底已经褪去了欲望的颜色。  
“你嫌弃我。”  
她听见林佳树这样说。  
疲倦如潮水一样涌上来，瞬间抽空了她所有的力气。  
“你想怎么样？”  
“你嫌我脏。”  
“说了多少次，不要找野男人。”沢田泰司撩开林佳树脸前的头发，握住她的胳膊放到身体两边，“他们脏。你会得病。”  
林佳树低着头，也不说话。沢田泰司顺着往下一颗一颗地解开她的扣子，褪下她的大衣，搭在臂弯里往外走，“水温正好，你自己洗。”  
林佳树抱着胳膊瞪着他，“你就是嫌我。”  
“我嫌你？”沢田泰司一拳砸到门框上，“我嫌弃你我大半夜的给你忙前忙后？我贱不贱啊？”  
林佳树从厕所的柜子里摸出包烟来，抽出一根叼在嘴上。  
厕所没有打火机，烟也有些潮了。她翘着腿坐在浴缸边上，有一搭没一搭地撩着水。  
客厅里传来一阵摔摔打打的声音，没一会，屋门“咣”地一声甩到门框上。  
一切都安静了。  
林佳树慢慢向后躺下去，滑进浴缸里。  
水漫过脸的时候，她觉得有些凉。

沢田泰司提着一个大行李箱，漫无目的地在街上走。  
箱子很重，衬衫的袖子被她鼓起的肌肉块子撑起来，紧紧贴在皮肤上。  
但是她不敢拖着箱子走路。  
虽然这片随时可能被拆掉的乡下街区安静得像座鬼城。  
但是……谁知道呢？  
租不起像样的公寓，偷偷摸摸住在别人废弃的房子里，在这片房子被拆掉之前如果找不到下一片栖身的屋檐，就只能睡在公园的长椅上——她们自己不也是这样的蝼蚁吗？。  
她的眼皮在打架，她的头盖骨里面像有人在拿着勺子刮。  
手臂从酸胀到麻木，到逐渐失去知觉。  
天边渐渐有些泛白了。  
她走到一片海滩上。  
或许在箱子里多塞些石头，它就会沉下去吧？  
她坐下来，拉开箱子，捡着地上的卵石机械地往里塞。  
“这些应该够了吧？”  
她站起来，两手拽着箱子，一步一步地，拔出陷在碎石堆里的脚，朝着翻涌的海浪挪动。冰冷咸腥的风扑打在她的脸上，她的脑子里却是一片灼热的混沌。  
海水漫上了她的鞋面，打湿了她的裤脚，她的脚步愈发沉重，就像她抑制不住下坠的上眼皮。  
“喂——”  
一个浪头涌过来，沢田泰司踉跄了一下，脚下细碎的砂石随着褪去的浪潮向海里翻滚，她抑制不住地倒下去，再次涌上来的潮水漫过了她的脸。  
她抱着那个沉重的行李箱——它的一角已经陷进沙子里——挣扎着坐起来，拨开糊在脸上的湿发，向声音的来源看过去。  
岸边的礁石上，站着个人。  
头发里吸着的盐水顺着额头滑下来，流进她的眼睛里，她感到刺痛，下意识地抬手去揉——  
于是更痛了。  
“喂，你好笨啊！”  
模糊的视线里，那个人踏着礁石跑过来，快得像是一只疾飞的海燕。  
胳膊被人拽住，那个人把她从水里拖起来，她挣扎着在流动的砂砾间扎住脚，一只手还紧紧拽着箱子的提手。  
干燥的手帕擦过她的脸，视线清明起来的一刻，她忽然意识到——  
她是来抛尸的。


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 红头发的捣蛋鬼上线了。

沢田泰司地把身体挡在箱子和那个人之间，不动声色地打量着她。  
那人比她矮些，并不健硕的身体外罩着略微有些肥大的粗线条纹毛衣，头发张扬而茂盛，脸上有着繁复的深色花纹，不知道是纹上的，还是画上的。  
那人对她笑了笑，沢田泰司忽然感到一丝放松。  
“需要搭把手吗？”那人问。  
“不了。”  
“看得出来，”那人把手帕折起来，放到裤子口袋里，“你很想把它丢到海里。”  
沢田泰司盯着她的脸，目光逐渐下移到她的脖子上。  
白净纤细，比箱子里那个人的看上去要脆弱得多。  
这个念头一冒出来，沢田泰司吓得一个激灵——和那个人一起待久了，会变得和她一样吗？  
不，不一样。  
那个人杀人，从来都不是出于恶意。  
“这个样子可不行啊。”那人拍拍他的肩，“我有条船，不过现在潮没退完，你得等一阵子。”  
“你这人……” 沢田泰司直直地盯着她的眼睛，“不问我在干什么吗？”  
“不用问……总之，是有趣的事情。”

渔船不大，踩在甲板上晃得厉害。沢田泰司把箱子扔在甲板上的一瞬间，忽然觉得脚底下像开了个洞，眨眼间，浑身的力气就漏走了。她一屁股坐下，四仰八叉地躺开来。  
甲板上冰凉滑腻，透着股腥气，有些地方的漆掉了，底下钢板露出来，稀松地挂着一层锈渣。  
小腿骨上猛地一震，她歪头看过去，那人穿着白色水靴的脚正踩在上面。  
“别躺这儿，”那人又踹了踹她的小腿，“去里面躺着。”  
沢田泰司往上瞟了一眼她的脸，缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“好吧，懒鬼。”看她一个指头也懒得动的样子，那人抄着她的腋窝把她拖到船舱里，往一个干燥些的角落一丢，又随手抄起一个毯子砸到她身上，“盖上。”  
她睁开眼，那个人的身子晃来晃去，从一个变成两个。  
毯子很毛糙，潮乎乎的，散发着一股鱼腥味。但是她顾不上这么多了，抖开毯子就把自己缩进去——  
她的脑袋沉得很，几乎是一合眼就失去了意识。

“你醒了？”  
沢田泰司一睁眼，就看见一个玻璃罩子的电灯在头顶上摇摇晃晃。  
身下的钢板在震颤，马达的嗡嗡声闹得她头疼。  
她的脑袋还是很沉，鼻子闷闷的，不太透气。  
她坐起来，正看见一个人从酒精炉子上端下一口小铁锅来，倒出一搪瓷缸子的白汤，端到她脸前。  
“趁热喝。”  
她接过那碗汤——有点烫，她得隔着毯子揣着——盯着那个人的脸看了几秒，合眼之前的记忆突然涌进脑子里。  
原来她的头发是红色的。  
汤里飘着大把的姜丝，还有几块鱼肉，她等了片刻，试探性地抿了一口，一股暖流窜过身体，她打了个哆嗦，一股强烈的酸痛从手臂和肩颈涌上来。  
鱼是新鲜的鱼，汤是真的不好喝。  
喝完汤，她把缸子丢到一边，揉了揉僵得像石头的肩膀，扶着舱壁摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
圆形的窗子外面，是跃动着无数金色光斑的海面。  
“现在是什么时候了？”  
“正午。”  
那个红头发的家伙翘着腿靠坐在一旁的柜子上，从裤子口袋里摸出一个皱皱巴巴的烟盒来，“介意我抽烟吗？”  
“你抽。”   
红头发的家伙“啪”地打上火，把打火机装进烟盒，塞回口袋里。  
她的脸上干干净净的。很显然，之前的花纹是画上的。  
那个黑色的行李箱在柜子的另一边，靠着舱壁立着。  
“为什么帮我？”  
那家伙瞥了她一眼，吸了一口烟，优哉游哉地吐出一个烟圈来，“好玩。”  
“好玩？”沢田泰司心下警铃大作，直觉这人恐怕不比林佳树正常多少，“箱子你开过了？”  
“没有。不过这样大的箱子，八成是尸体吧？”那人漫不经心地把头发撩到脑袋后面去，从手腕上摸下个发圈来，在脑后扎了个小揪揪。  
她的表情很放松，带着股快乐的宁静。如果不是亲耳所听，沢田泰司甚至以为她刚刚说的是“今天中午吃鱼”这样的话。  
“差不多可以了。”那人把箱子拉过来，推出船舱，回头招呼她道：“过来帮忙，趁着潮没涨完，还好靠岸。”  
两人合力把箱子推到后甲板上，那里乱糟糟的，挂着绿色海藻的渔网团在一边，地上横七竖八全是看不出颜色的缆绳。沢田泰司一个晃神，就绊了个狗趴。  
她脸边上正好是一筐子半死不活的鱼——最上头一条鱼似乎受了惊吓，突然弹起来，坚硬的尾鳍拍过她的脸，落到甲板上。  
那个红头发的家伙哈哈笑起来，抓过在甲板上乱蹦的鱼丢回筐子里，又对着她的屁股轻轻踢了一脚。  
沢田泰司瞪了她一眼，愤愤地爬起来，把箱子推到船尾。  
今天天气很好，正午的阳光分外毒辣，海面亮得像洒了金箔，映得她眼前直冒星星。又一愣神，林佳树在浴室昏暗的灯光下泛着青色的幽怨的脸孔浮现出来。  
也不知道那个家伙现在在干嘛。  
“呸——那个惹祸精，想她干什么。”  
沢田泰司抓着一旁的栏杆，对着箱子飞起一脚。  
箱子滑出去，没进翻涌的白色浪花里，瞬间没了踪影。  
破破烂烂的小渔船在海上划了个圈，拖着人字形的白色尾迹，朝着岸边驶去。


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大姨妈预警……  
> 林佳树到底为什么这个样子，以后会讲。  
> 谢谢大家看我一章一章地写废话。

摇摇晃晃地走出两条街去，沢田泰司才反应过来，她还不知道那个红头发的家伙叫什么。  
头皮有些痒。她随手抓了把头发，盐沫子顺着脸簌簌往下掉。  
瞅着四下没人，她往街边一蹲，抱着脑袋稀里哗啦揉了一通。  
上午便利店的工是旷过去了，那个老秃子见了他又要骂人了吧？  
虽然老秃子一直看她不顺眼，但那是他唯一可以打盹拿钱的闲工了。  
她扑了扑衣服上晒出来的盐霜站起来，从街边灰蒙蒙的碎窗子里看了一眼自己的倒影——衣服皱皱巴巴不成样子，脑袋上活像顶了个草稞。她把手指插进灰蒙蒙的金发里，扯了一把——全都打结了。  
下午咖啡馆的工也得旷了，那个体型有她两个大的女人有洁癖，看她这样，能直接把她拎出去。  
没人做饭吃，那个混球也该饿憋了吧？  
沢田泰司踢开一个瘪了的易拉罐，把黏糊糊硬邦邦的衬衫脱了往肩上一甩，迈着大步往家里赶。

轻手轻脚地开了门，茶几上的空碗还在那，面条的残渣干在上面，边缘泛黄。  
像虫子的尸体。  
她也不知道自己为什么会有这种联想，轻轻合上门，踢掉又潮又冷的鞋子，赤着脚走到卧室。  
屋子没有拉窗帘，细小的灰尘在阳光下跳着华尔兹。林佳树像是在睡觉，把自己裹成了条毛毛虫，在床上安安静静地横着，只有一蓬松软的卷发散落在外面。  
心里乱七八糟的事情一下子就没影了。沢田泰司拉上窗帘，屋子一下子暗了下去。  
打开卫生间的灯，放掉浴缸里的水，她重新接了大半缸凉水，拨弄两下，抬脚迈进去。  
她打了一个寒战。  
脑袋又开始发沉，晃一晃就稀里哗啦响，像是灌了沙子。  
她合衣躺下来。  
衣服在水里被一件件褪下。她飞快地洗干净自己，扯过一边的浴巾在身上胡乱一擦，在地上留下一串湿漉漉的足印，另从柜子里抱了床被子，插空躺到床上。  
樟脑球的味道缭绕在鼻端，她裹在微微泛黄发硬的被子里，挨着那一团暖烘烘的被子卷，意识逐渐抽离出去。

沢田泰司是疼醒的。  
天已经黑下来了，这片街上没什么人烟，也没什么光亮照进来，只有床头那盏昏黄的台灯勉强映出物件的轮廓。  
她的肚子里像是几把菜刀在滚，誓要把她的五脏六腑剁个稀巴烂；四肢和躯干都像是被大锤砸过一遍似的，从骨头缝子里泛着疼，又软绵绵的动弹不得。  
她觉得身上沉得厉害，又闷又热，下面有冷得厉害，似乎还有什么在窸窸窣窣地动弹。  
冰火两重天。  
她试着抬起头来，却只看见堆成山的被子。  
推开压得她透不过气的被子来，酸软的脖子支着像灌了石头一样沉的脑袋，她往自己下身看过去。  
林佳树趴在她张开的两腿之间，茂盛的头发瀑布一样倾泻下来，盖住她光裸的肩颈，垂下来的发尾柔顺地搭在沢田泰司赤裸的大腿和小腹上，随着她细小的动作，轻轻搔刮着久不见天日的皮肤。  
她伸出一根指头，在沢田泰司不着寸缕的腿间抹了一下，白皙的手指上沾染了猩红。  
她看着自己手指，若有所思，一抬头，看着沢田泰司木然的脸，忽然伸出舌头，舔了一下那根手指。昏暗的灯光照进她的眼底，像燃起了两簇幽暗的火苗。  
“Taiji，你下面流血了。”  
她听见她喃喃说道。  
“原来，Taiji的血是红色的。”  
声音从她僵成石头的脑子里飘过，沢田泰司愣了好一会，突然意识到现在的情况。  
她翻身坐起来，一把抓住林佳树又要伸向她下体的手。  
肚子里像有只大手抓着她的脏器在撕扯，她跪坐在一大滩血上，龇牙咧嘴地看着林佳树的脸，“你不要闹。”  
“Taiji，你下面为什么流血了？”  
看着林佳树懵懂的脸，沢田泰司满嘴的脏话卡在喉咙里。  
她从来没有见过林佳树来月经，林佳树也是第一次如此直观地看见她的月经。  
她该怎么给这个祖宗解释呢？  
“这是……月经。”  
一开口，她自己都吓了一跳，她的声音像是被粗砂纸揦过了一样，沙得像个七八十岁的老人。  
林佳树靠到她怀里，顺势也坐在了那片浸了血的床单上，“月经？”  
“就是……女人每个月下面都会流的血。”  
“那为什么我没有？”林佳树眨眨眼，伸手向自己的下身探去，摸了两下，“没有呀。”  
沢田泰司头疼得像要炸开了，“我也不知道，”她把林佳树搂在怀里，抱着她缓缓躺下去，“或许你以后会有的。”  
“哦，那我就可以知道我的血是什么颜色了。”她继续戳着自己两腿间，那里现在并不湿润，干巴巴的，她的指头并不能伸进去。“听说人的血可以是蓝色的。”又戳了几下，她觉得有点疼，把手缩回来，从沢田泰司两腿间蘸了血在她肚子上画圈圈，“不过红色的也很美，taiji的月经很好看。”  
沢田泰司闭上眼睛，她现在说不清楚到底是头更疼一点还是肚子更疼一点。  
“你好暖和。”林佳树把脸贴上来，在她的脸上蹭了蹭，额头抵在她的额头上，“你的头也好热，Taiji，你生病了。”


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可放心食用的过渡章。

不出意料地，沢田泰司失业了。  
三份全丢。  
烧还没退利索，她就从床上爬起来。  
沾了血的床单被套通通扯下来，她抱着这么一大捧进了卫生间，刚要一股脑丢浴缸里去，就看见浴缸里面飘着她那天脱下来的一身衣服。万幸天还不热，水上没长出一层膜来。  
她把脏被单丢到卫生间门口的地上。林佳树不在厅里，倒是厨房里窸窸窣窣的。  
回想起来连吃了好几天的半生不熟的白米粥，沢田泰司跨过地上的一大团被单，跑到厨房门口，就看见林佳树头发扎成一束，坐在个小凳上捡豆芽，下手又快又准。沢田泰司揉了揉眼睛，林佳树抬头不咸不淡地看了她一眼，低下头接着捡，“怎么出来了？赶紧回去躺着去。”  
“你会做吗？”这话没过脑子，说完沢田泰司就有些后悔，她盯着林佳树脚边那个不锈钢盆，隐隐觉得那东西下一秒就会被踹到她身上，撒自己一身豆芽。  
林佳树倒是没有像她担心的那样发脾气，甚至连个眼神都欠奉，只是捡干净手上那把豆芽的豆皮，丢进盆里去，“你不用管了。回去躺着。”  
沢田泰司只觉得今天的林佳树很奇怪，至于哪里奇怪，一时又说不清楚，只觉得心里头毛毛的。  
想不清楚的事情，她从来不愿意多想。折回卫生间，她开始搓浴缸里那堆衣服。  
水还是有些凉，刚把手伸进去，她就觉得小腹隐隐一抽。  
但是那又怎么样呢？  
反正她是不愿意再去烧水的，煤气罐是从很远的地方拉过来的，用完了还不是她去扛。  
衣服洗好了，拎出去到天台上扯根绳子晾起来，把被单丢在浴缸里撒上洗衣粉泡上，沢田泰司在衣服上蹭蹭湿手，叉着腰坐到沙发上。  
那个脏碗已经不在了，沙发上的污渍还在那，沢田泰司抓抓脑袋，也不知是病得头疼，还是因为脏沙发头疼。正头疼着，林佳树拿毛巾垫着手，端着口锅从厨房冲出来，一把墩到桌上，在空气里飞快地甩甩手，“你先吃，我得去兼职了。”  
“兼职？”  
“对。”林佳树飞快地解下围裙，随手丢到沙发上，一阵风一样飘到卧室，没一会儿又一阵风似地飘出来，穿着黑色长裙和带些暗色提花的蓝色风衣，头发束得更高了一点，还戴了个银色的小发箍。  
“你要去哪？”  
“咖啡馆。”话音未落，人已经跑出去，没影了。  
不对劲，哪都不对劲。  
沢田泰司舀起一勺豆子，塞到嘴里，下一秒差点一口喷出去。  
一斜眼，正看见晾在台子上没收起来的盐罐子，比上她次用的时候下去了肉眼可见的一截子。  
这才正常。

“白鸟瞳，你来了？”胖胖的老板娘在吧台后面调着酒，对着门口进来的女孩笑了笑。  
“诶，是的，是的。”穿着蓝色风衣的女孩鞠了一躬，羞涩地笑了笑，一撩风衣下摆坐到钢琴凳上，抬手在琴键上轻轻按了几下，像个懵懂的孩子。  
目光落到谱架上的曲谱时，她的眼神忽然亮了起来，唰唰翻过几页，手指在琴键上轻快地跃动起来。  
琴声像是三月的阳光，明媚，温暖，抚摸着咖啡馆的每一个角落。微风从窗棂间穿过，摆弄着花瓶里的野花。屋檐落了几只雀儿，偎在一起窃窃私语。

渔女洗去了一身腥气，穿上明艳宽松的毛衣，鲜红的头发挽了个小揪，又别上几枚简单的铁卡子。  
春天，樱花盛开的季节，又是这样明媚的天气，适宜给自己放一个假。  
临近的这片城区荒废了有一些时日了，些许嫩绿的草芽从墙壁的裂缝里钻出来，她随手抚过一丛细碎的野花，迈着轻快的步子穿过青灰色的街道。  
在离大城市近一些的地方，还有些人烟，喧闹的酒吧，味道寡淡的餐馆，似乎永远没什么人的书社……  
三月末的微风带着些缥缈的琴声抚过她的面庞，她一抬手，正接住一片缓缓落下的，淡粉色的花瓣。稚嫩的花瓣在掌心粗糙的纹路里，像是新生的婴儿一般，纤细脆弱。  
她向着掌心轻轻吹了一口气，循着琴声的方向走去。  
花瓣在她身后缓缓飘落，跌进青石板缝隙间的泥土里。


	7. 07

最后一个音符落下的时候，林佳树环顾四周，在一片稀稀落落的掌声中有些茫然。  
老板娘笑着塞给她今天的工钱，还有一小杯气味香甜的咖啡。  
她向老板娘道了谢，目光落在窗边那一蓬鲜艳的红色上。  
她走过去，拉开凳子，自然而然地坐下来，“你好！”  
“你好啊。”红头发的女人对她笑了笑。  
很暖和。  
就像那些蓬勃的野花一样，散发着风和阳光的味道。  
“你喜欢柴可夫斯基吗？”她听见那个女人问。  
“喜欢的。”  
“为什么最后要弾一月和二月的曲子呢？”  
“因为我是从《云雀之歌》开始弾的呢！十二个月份都要弾完才完整。”林佳树抿了一小口自己的咖啡，它和闻起来一样甜，加了很多牛奶。  
“《云雀之歌》啊……我也想做一只云雀呢……”红头发的女人轻轻搅动着面前的咖啡杯，“没有什么忧虑，飞翔，唱歌，求偶的时候跳出美妙的舞蹈。”  
“我好喜欢你，你叫什么名字？我叫白鸟瞳。”  
“秀人，松本秀人，你也可以叫我Hide。”  
“很好听的名字。”林佳树继续抿着自己的咖啡，发现它已经见底了。  
“啊，时间不早了，我得回家了。”  
松本秀人放下手里也已经空了的杯子，“我也是。”  
向老板娘道了别，两人不约而同地往右拐。  
“诶？你也往这边走吗？这边住的人好少的。”  
“是啊，但是我不住这片，我住在海边，更远一点的地方。”  
“只是顺路吗？那你要不要到我家坐一会？”林佳树抬手想要挠挠头发，发现今天自己是扎起来的，于是拽着辫子里的一小股头发在指间绕着圈玩，“有点破……你不要嫌弃。”  
“不会的，我家也有点破。你每天都去弹钢琴吗？”  
“今天是第一次去……不过以后每天都会去的啦！”  
说话间，太阳已经垂到了西边的屋脊上，低矮的楼房在街上拉出长长的阴影。  
松本秀人随手从路边的墙缝里摘下一支白色的野花，花朵像星星似的，蒙着金红色的光，细细小小的，很繁密的一蓬。“你弹琴很好听。”她把茎上的细叶仔细地剥掉，然后把那支花轻轻别在林佳树蓬松的头发里。  
“谢谢。”林佳树小心地摸摸那蓬花，对她眯着眼睛笑起来，忽然又严肃起来，眼睛睁得老大，“对了姐姐，你有月经吗？”  
“月经啊？当然有啊……怎么会突然想起来问这个？”  
“我没有……月经是什么啊？Taiji流了好多血。”  
松本秀人看着女孩忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，轻轻叹了口气，拉住她的手，“月经呢，是健康的女性过了青春期大约每个月都会有一次的老朋友。”  
“哦？”  
“可能你还小吧？来月经就意味着你要变成一个成熟的女人了，开始拥有生小宝宝的能力了。这可是我们女人独有的能力哦。”  
“诶？可是我不小了呀……”林佳树扭着手指，小心翼翼地看着红头发女人漂亮的眉眼，“我有十八……十九岁了的。”  
“那……你有去过医院吗？”   
“我讨厌医院。”  
“好吧。那也有不来月经的好处。”松本秀人挽起她的胳膊，离她更近了一些，“不会流血，不会痛，少掉好多麻烦。”  
“可是我还是想有月经诶。Hide来月经，Taiji也来月经……诶？那是什么？”  
顺着女孩白皙的手指，松本秀人看见路灯杆子上贴的一张白纸，上面隐约有一个男人的照片。走得近了，她挑了挑眉——那是一张寻人启事。  
“没什么拉，寻人启事而已。”她环住女孩的肩膀，不着痕迹地把她带离那根电线杆，又悄悄回头打量了一下寻人启事上的照片。  
一个油腻的中年男人。  
“Hide姐姐能帮我看看我为什么不来月经吗？”女孩子柔软的声音把她的思绪拉回来。不知不觉的，两人又拐过几道弯，林佳树指着一处破败的门廊，“我到家了。”  
林佳树把人领进门，跑到卧室里探头往了一眼，回过头来对着松本秀人“嘘”了一下，“Taiji在睡觉，我们轻一点。”说完垫着脚跑进去，把钞票塞到罐子里。  
松本秀人想了想，跟进去，就看见床上的被子里缩了一个人。  
染成金色的卷发，高挺的鼻梁。  
是她啊。  
一扭头，松本秀人眼皮一跳——女孩黑色的长裙掀起来，下巴夹着裙摆，肉色的丝袜已经褪到大腿根。  
“这是在做什么？”  
“Hide帮我看看……为什么不来月经。”说着，带着桃心斑点的白色的三角裤也褪了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 林佳树看松本秀人想到的野花……应该像菊科的花那样。  
> 和朋友聊天的时候得到了部分脑洞（秀秀的月经骄傲）。


	8. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警。

“好吧，我先洗个手。”  
对着脏兮兮的镜子理了理头发，慢条斯理地洗了个手，松本秀人一回去，就看见少女躺在床上，两手揪着裙子抵在下巴上，正眼巴巴地瞅着自己。丝袜和内裤随意地丢在一边，她的两腿分得很开，生着细细的毛发的阴户大敞着暴露在微凉的空气里。  
在她的旁边，金色头发的女人背对着少女，严严实实地裹在被子里，眉头微微皱起，不知道在做些什么梦。  
松本秀人趴下来，带着水的指尖小心翼翼地拨开少女薄薄的阴唇。  
下身骤然传来的冰冷的触感，少女打了个激灵，手背捂着嘴咯咯地笑了起来。  
松本秀人停下手里的动作，眉毛一挑，看着她花枝乱颤的样子，不由也笑了起来。  
天色已经有些暗了。  
床单是有些粗糙的斜纹布，少女白嫩的屁股在上面扭了几下，就蹭得有些发红了。  
松本秀人继续探索那处柔软的洞穴。  
阴道瓣没有闭锁，不规则的几片小小的软肉盖在小穴的入口，在昏暗的光下透着点晶莹的粉。  
她伸出食指，轻轻戳了戳。  
肉瓣分开来，露出一个小小的孔。  
少女的脖子放松下来，头枕在床上，辫子蹭得有些散了，和细小的花枝纠缠在一起。  
她试着往里深入。  
那里透着些许潮湿的热气，却并不滑润，一如少女澄澈的目光。  
通过了狭窄的入口，她像是来到了一处狭窄的瓶颈，柔韧的肉壁挤压着她的指头，似乎有些褶皱。  
金色头发的女人忽然翻了个身，仰面平躺了起来。松本秀人的指头不由一勾，少女的阴户骤然一缩，吸得她的手指又滑进去一截。  
四周的压力骤然变小了，入手皆是柔软滑腻的触感。在肉壁包围的中央，是一个如新剥的水煮蛋般滑嫩的圆形凸起。  
松本秀人的指间在上面摸索着——她庆幸自己今天有剪指甲，不至于刮伤少女稚嫩的宫颈。  
少女还在乖巧地拽着裙摆，边上金发的女人发出轻微的鼾声，一切都很平静。  
她的指间触到一处小小的凹陷——那就是少女的宫颈口了。  
抽出手指，松本秀人在少女的大腿内侧随意蹭了两下，帮她把带着桃心斑点的内裤穿上，拉下她的裙摆来，盖住光裸的大腿。  
少女坐起来，微微上挑的眼睛亮晶晶的，看着她的脸，很显然是在等一个答案。  
松本秀人叹了口气，把纠缠在少女头发里的花取下来，放到一边的桌子上——它蹭掉了许多花瓣，花梗因为失水变成了蔫哒哒的深绿色，软软地垂着。  
解开她松散的辫子，帮她理顺了头发，松本秀人才开了口，“你的阴道和宫颈都没有问题。别的……我也不知道。”  
“哦，这样啊。”少女一下子变得像那支花一样，也蔫了下去，拽着松本秀人毛衣上擦出来的毛球玩。  
察觉到少女的低落，松本秀人抬手揉了揉她的发顶，“你的阴道很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”  
“天快黑了，我想我该回家了。”  
“我送你下楼。”  
两人一前一后，默默地顺着阴暗的走廊下了楼，走到公寓门廊的时候，松本秀人忽然回过头来，摁住她的肩膀，“喂，白鸟瞳，我说——”  
少女抬起头来，脸庞被夕阳的余晖晕成暧昧的红色，长长的睫毛呼扇着，投下两片不谙世事的阴影。  
“你不会遇到什么人，都可以对他们脱下内裤吧？”  
“诶？不会呀，也就只有Taiji，你，还有……”少女开始认真地扳起指头，“一个，两个，三个……诶呀忘了多少了，”她苦恼地嘟起嘴来，“总之有些不认识的人，记不清楚了。”  
太阳穴里的血管突突地跳，松本秀人闭上眼揉了揉，“为什么要对他们脱裤子呢？”  
“因为有时候会很舒服……好吧，有时候也不舒服。”少女忽然笑了起来，“不过和Taiji大部分时间都很舒服。”  
松本秀人一时语塞，过了半晌，才板起脸来，“以后不要随便对着陌生人脱裤子，知道了吗？”  
“知道了。”少女乖巧地点点头，“Hide姐姐下次见！”  
走出去很远之后，一阵风吹过，一片花瓣打在她脸上，有些痒。松本秀人抬手一蹭，鼻尖浮过一缕腥甜的气息。  
她愣了一下，望着远处屋檐上起起落落的飞鸟，长长叹了一口气。


	9. 09

沢田泰司在修车厂找到一个打杂的工作，很快又忙碌了起来。  
林佳树则每天下午去那家咖啡馆弹琴。  
老板娘有一个女儿，在国外进修音乐，一年难得回来几天，比林佳树大不了几岁，是以看了她格外亲切，每天不是送她一杯甜到有些腻人的咖啡，就是一盘刚出炉还冒着热气的点心。半个月下来，林佳树的脸都圆润了些许。  
那个叫松本秀人的红头发女人有时候会来，带着一沓画纸，一面喝咖啡，一面在纸上涂涂画画。  
林佳树弹完琴，会拿起那些画纸一张一张地看。都是些繁杂稠密的线条，她也看不出个所以然来。  
喝完咖啡，松本秀人会陪她一起回家。  
她们往往在那个路灯杆下分手。  
中间下过一场雨，那张寻人启事变得皱皱巴巴的，风吹日晒下，男人的脸已经模糊到看不清眉眼了。  
在那个男人面前，松本秀人拉着林佳树的手，“瞳，想要再来一份兼职吗？”  
“什么呀？”少女手里捏着一只歪歪扭扭的纸鹤，她把纸鹤塞到松本秀人的手里，“送你了。”  
“你愿意做我的模特吗？我，我是一个画师。”  
“可我还要去惠子阿姨那里弹琴诶……”  
“你可以去弹琴之前去我那里啦。”  
林佳树微微低下头，漫无目的地四下打量着。  
松本秀人也不急，只站在她面前，看着她脑袋上翘起来的一撮头发在风里摇晃。  
过了一会，林佳树突然回过神来，“远吗？”  
“有点……”她看着少女微微皱起来的眉头，忽然笑了起来，“不过我可以来找你。”  
第二天中午，松本秀人敲开那间小破公寓的门的时候，林佳树穿着一件单薄的背心揉着眼睛给她开了门，“我以为你会背一个画架来。”  
“不需要，”松本秀人扬了扬手上的夹子，一沓画纸在空中哗哗作响。目光从少女光裸的大腿逐渐向上，她看见少女穿了一条淡粉色的内裤，裤腰中间有一个绸缎的蝴蝶结。  
“冷吗？”她伸手抚过少女的上臂，不出所料，摸到了一串鸡皮疙瘩。  
少女冲她翻了个白眼，伸手拉上门，“这就不冷了。”  
一阵穿堂风刮过，屋里的窗帘飘起来，林佳树抱着胳膊打了个哆嗦。  
松本秀人往卧室里望了一眼，看着床上零乱地卷在一起的衣服和被子，心下了然，抬手拍了拍少女的后脑勺，“小懒虫，先去穿衣服。”  
“画画不是要画不穿衣服的吗？”少女说着，忽然把背心下摆一掀，松本秀人只觉得眼前一花，少女白花花的胸膛袒露在她面前。  
“你要多吃点饭才好。”松本秀人的手指划过少女突出的肋骨，在她微微隆起的山丘上弹了一下，少女捂住胸，咯咯地笑了起来。

“傻乐。”她从旁边的地上捡起一件红色的风衣，抖了抖，围在少女身上，用力裹了裹，抱着她把她推到沙发跟前摁下去。  
就像挖坑埋萝卜。  
林佳树翘了翘腿，一手撩着头发，摆了个风骚的姿势。  
松本秀人按了按太阳穴，把画纸铺在桌子上，“行吧，你怎么都好看。”  
薄薄一沓纸画成了速写，她把纸往夹子里一收，“你该去惠子阿姨那了。”  
玩头发玩到打了无数个哈欠的少女扑过去，趴在她身上，掀着她的画纸一页页地看。风衣卷上去，露出绷在屁股上的粉色内裤。两瓣圆滚滚的屁股在薄薄的布料下扭来扭去，像羽毛似的在她心头搔来搔去。  
“啪。”  
松本秀人一巴掌拍下去，少女不为所动，抱着画夹啧啧称奇，“好像。你之前画的东西我都看不懂。”  
从少女手里抽过夹子，松本秀人故作高深地扬起下巴，“那叫艺术。”  
“好吧。”少女从她身上爬起来，赤脚踩在地上，风衣从肩上滑下来，在地板上堆出个随意的轮廓来。不一会，她从卧室出来，身上已经穿戴整齐了。  
两人一起下了楼，松本秀人叫住少女，从头上解下一个卡子来，为她把额前乱飘的一缕发别到耳后，细细地卡住，又掏出两张钞票来，塞到她手里，“我先回家了。”  
“不一起去惠子阿姨那里吗？”  
“不了。”  
“哦。”  
没有告别。  
看着渐行渐远的单薄背影，松本秀人抬手摸了摸头发，只觉得不自在，又不知道是哪里不自在。她不自觉地摸向裤子口袋，一摸却摸了个空。  
烟和打火机都在另一条裤子里。


	10. 10

弹完琴回来，林佳树把中午丢到地上的外套踢到一边去，身上的衣服没几下也脱了个精光，在地上胡乱堆做一团。散开头发，她站到衣橱上的穿衣镜前，看着另一个自己。  
蓬乱的卷发，苍白瘦削的躯体。  
她的指间划过凹陷的小腹，划过一根根清晰可见的肋骨，划过乳房平缓的曲线，停在浅褐色的乳头上。  
镜子里的人逐渐陌生起来。  
她忽然发了癫似的，攥紧拳头用力砸向面前的女体。  
镜子应声而碎，她扶着衣橱缓缓蹲下来。  
地上的每一个碎片里，都有一个陌生的女人。  
那些女人流着红色的血。  
她们的血不是蓝色的。  
她坐在一地碎片上，把头埋进膝盖里，揪着自己的头发嚎啕大哭。  
红色的液体濡湿了头发，顺着苍白纤细的手臂蜿蜒而下，从手肘处滴下来，落在她们赤裸的躯体上，和她们的血逐渐混在一起。

沢田泰司回了家，一开门，还没见到人，先踩上一团软趴趴的东西，那东西贴着地板一滑，她一个趔趄跪在地上，伸手一摸，原来是林佳树那件红色的外套，在地上不知道滚了多少天，已经快成了抹布。  
把碍事的衣服踢到一边去，拉开灯，就看见地上七零八落的还散了不少衣服，从厅里一路铺到卧室门口。  
“林佳树！”  
她一面把衣服捡起来揽到一起，一面四下张望。  
没看见人。  
“说多少次了，也不知道改改。”  
把林佳树的脏衣服一股脑地丢进浴缸里，放上水，倒上洗衣粉泡着，然后洗手。  
冲完了肥皂，她把手举到鼻子跟前嗅了嗅。  
那股子汽油味还是洗不掉。  
事实上，她现在浑身上下像被汽油浸透了一样，每一个毛孔似乎都散发着那股刺鼻的味道。   
看着浴缸里的衣服，她叹了口气，三下两下把自己扒了个精光，衣服也通通丢进去泡着。  
对着镜子抹了把脸，理了理头发，光着脚哼着不成曲的小调溜达进卧室，还没开灯，忽然脚下一刺——  
一开灯，就被一地的斑斑点点闪得眼前一花。  
林佳树靠着衣橱坐在地上，脑袋耷拉着，头发劈头盖脸地散着，身上地上，横七竖八的，到处都是血痕，有些已经干了，变成难看的褐色。  
顾不得扎脚，沢田泰司冲过去，一把把人从地上薅起来，背面朝上放到床上，扒拉开头发仔细检查起来。  
好在只是看着吓人，沢田泰司皱着的眉头松开了。  
屁股和大腿上扎了些玻璃碴子，都不深，她从桌上拿了个镊子，小心翼翼地把碎片钳出来。右手和胳膊上有些玻璃划出来的口子，倒是没有伤到筋。  
也不知道这家伙咋搞的。  
想想就冒火。  
沢田泰司坐到床沿上，弄干净脚底下嵌进去的玻璃渣，顾不得还在渗血，从床下摸出双鞋来套上，湿了一条干净的毛巾来，给她把身上的血迹清理了去，又从一旁的柜子里拿出酒精来，扭开盖子，对着林佳树翘起来的一瓣白屁股倒下去。  
林佳树隐约可见肋骨的背上凸起了筋肉的线条，又缓缓平复下去。  
“怎么搞的，说。”沢田泰司已经找出棉球，拿镊子夹了，蘸了酒精，细细地清理每一条伤痕。  
肌肉的线条起起伏伏，林佳树却是一丝动静都没发出来。  
最后一团脏棉球丢下去，沢田泰司一手扯过来一卷纱布，一手去撩林佳树遮着脸的头发，“不说话？装哑巴吗？”  
她的手忽然顿住了。  
林佳树红着眼睛，从碎发的缝隙里看着她。  
她的脸上湿漉漉的，细碎的头发零乱地贴在脸上，脸边的床单上晕开一大片深色的痕迹。  
纱布从手里掉下去，沢田泰司和她并排躺下，小心翼翼地把她圈到怀里，一手轻轻拍着她的背，一手摸着她的后脑勺，“怎么就哭了呢。”  
没有回答。  
林佳树把脸埋在她的胸口，发出了沉闷的呜咽声。  
感受着胸口的湿意和怀中传来的颤抖，沢田泰司有些麻木地看着面前的天花板。  
天花板的一角起了酥皮，是前些天下雨渗了水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是崩溃的小疯子林佳树


	11. 11

手包成了粽子，自然是没法弹琴了。  
沢田泰司带着一身汽油味一瘸一拐地进了咖啡馆，顶着老板娘不善的眼光，硬着头皮给林佳树告了假。  
“这叫个什么事嘛。”从咖啡馆出来，她挠了挠头皮，一把拽断了几根头发，仔细一瞅，发根那已经有好几公分是黑的了。脚底板火辣辣地疼，走几步就心烦得很。  
路中间落了个小石子，沢田泰司一脚上去，踢起个弧度来。  
小石子落进老板娘的小花圃里，砸掉一朵郁金香。  
她心虚地往窗子里瞥了一眼——老板娘正在磨咖啡豆，没注意到这里。  
她把手抄进兜里，昂着头，板着脸，故作正经地朝修车厂去了。  
虽然老板的儿子长了一张欠揍的脸，还总说些不三不四的话，但是她需要这份工。  
毕竟报酬不坏又能学技术的工，不是那么好找。

在家里无所事事地躺了几天，林佳树身上的伤口都结了痂，愈发地痒了起来。  
这些天她无聊得紧，红头发的画师从那天之后再没来找过她，她每天只是趴着，夜里睡，白天也睡，像是永远睡不饱似的。  
醒了就盯着床边下的地板看，床沿下的那一溜地板早叫她数了不知道多少遍去。  
每天睡觉之前，沢田泰司都会帮她擦洗，连私密的地方也是。只是她的屁股一动就疼得紧，愣是没生出些什么旁的想法来。  
随着疼痛的消散，痒起来的不只有她的伤口。  
林佳树抱着沢田泰司的被子，把脸蹭上去。  
一股汽油味。  
她嫌弃地偏开脸去，没一会又重新把脸埋进去。  
还是有一点Taiji身上的味道的……吧？  
她把被子的下半截夹在两腿间，用力绞紧。  
阴蒂被狠狠地挤压，隐秘的快感滑过全身。  
不够。  
还想要更多。  
伤口也似乎变得更痒了。  
林佳树抱着被子在床上蹭来蹭去，扭成了一根麻花。  
“啊——Taiji——”  
快感一阵又一阵地涌上来，却始终达不到那个点。  
终于，她脱了力，趴在被子上，大口大口地喘着粗气。  
汗水洇到被子上，隐约透出她欲望的形状。

困。  
林佳树感觉自己的眼皮就像被胶水粘住了一样。  
她感到自己在摇晃。  
勉勉强强地睁开眼，她看到一个摇晃的世界。  
细碎的砂石簌簌地往下落。  
她发现自己坐在高高的石阶上。  
四周是嘈杂的呼喊声。  
看不清面目的人从她身边跑过，逐渐挤在一起，顺着台阶向下奔涌。  
她回过头去。  
一间高大的神庙。  
一根三人合抱粗的石柱正在缓缓倾斜。  
石柱上，女神的嘴角微微翘起，没有瞳孔的眼睛静静地注视着着下方踩踏翻滚的人群。  
石阶下的平地上出现细小的裂缝。  
林佳树站起来。  
她想她应该像那些人一样。  
但是她的腿像灌了铅一样，牢牢地钉在地上。  
石柱愈发倾斜，她逐渐看清女神衣裙上的每一道褶皱，看清每一朵花的脉络。  
在令人牙酸的断裂声中，石柱挟着一阵劲风，擦过她的发梢，飞速向下坠去。  
嘈杂的尖叫声倏忽间沉寂了下去。  
铅灰色的天幕下，尘土飞扬。  
石柱的残骸下涌出暗红的血，汇成一片宁静的湖，人类的残肢从石块的边缘探出，就像蜡烛的碎块。

“Yoshiki——”  
林佳树睁开眼，看见沢田泰司皱起的眉头和张张合合的嘴。  
她抓着她的手坐起来，发现被子全都绞到了腿上，把她的腿束了起来。床上布满了天花板上的石膏碎屑，她轻轻一晃脑袋，白色的粉子顺着她的头发簌簌地掉。  
“睡得这么死，刚刚地震了，你知道吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近没有什么开车的欲望，就写一写梦境吧。  
> 梦境是人潜意识的拼凑，或者平日思维的延续。  
> 所以……不是废话。


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧没有车，只有疯批。

春天的雨总是绵绵密密的，连着几天不见晴。  
身上的口子总算是长好了，林佳树痛痛快快地洗了个澡，总算洗去了那种黏黏腻腻的感觉。  
前些日子震掉了不少墙皮和天花板石膏的屋子渗水愈发厉害了，只连着下了几天雨，洇成深色的地方就爬上了不少黑色的霉点，斑斑驳驳的像是蹩脚的三流画家作出的抽象画。  
雨丝打在裂了缝的窗棂上，窸窸窣窣的。望着外面灰蒙蒙的天和扭曲变形的街巷，林佳树觉得脑子里乱乱的，想哭。  
沢田泰司最近总是心不在焉的，她也记不清她们究竟多久没有做爱了。  
她从床上坐起来，阴冷潮湿的棉被顺着凹陷的腰线缓缓滑落。  
她赤着身子站到衣柜前，透过已经没了玻璃的镜框，扯下一件黑色的长风衣来，抖掉上面零星的玻璃屑，穿到身上。  
从下到上的扣子都仔仔细细地扣上，最后是立领领口的扣子，严严实实地卡在她的锁骨上方。  
这家的原主人可能是个上了些年纪的女人，搬家留下来的衣服尽是些过时很多年的衣服，林佳树却很喜欢。  
把压在衣服里面的长发撩出来，套上双靴子，林佳树出了门，顺着小巷子三转两转，到了那根电线杆子底下。

那张寻人启事的纸已经很破了，男人的脸变成了一个不规则的洞，露出水泥杆子青灰的底色。  
她站在那儿，看着下面模糊的字迹，头发上积攒的雨水划过她冰冷的眼角，顺着脸庞滑下来。  
过了好一会，她转过身去。   
那是一条和去咖啡馆相背的路。  
老旧的屋墙上尽是些细小的裂缝，地上零零散散地落着些烂木头碎瓦片。她也不避，一路踩着这些，吱呀吱呀地朝巷子深处走去。  
两旁的房子逐渐陌生起来，也愈发破旧了，窗沿上长长的枯草在风雨里飘摇不定，风穿过破洞的玻璃窗，就像是此起彼伏的呜咽声。  
她甩了甩头发上的水，止不住地抱紧了胳膊。风衣已经湿透了，冰冷厚重的布料贴在皮肤上，夺取着她身体的热量。  
她只是麻木地走着，在摇摇欲坠的斑驳墙壁之间，没有目的地。

雨愈下愈大了。  
沢田泰司一身泥水地从架起的车底盘下钻出来，一路小跑进修车厂的水泥房里，在屋檐下拧干头发上的水，接着一把脱下已经看不出颜色的外套。  
就在往外拧着灰色的泥水的时候，她感觉到一股灼热的视线粘在身上。  
一回头，老板的儿子正呲着他那嘴龅牙眼歪嘴斜地盯着她。  
一阵风吹过，她打了个寒颤，露在工字背心外的皮肤上起了层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。她绷起胳膊上的肌肉，抖了抖衣服披到肩上，无视那道让她生厌的目光，蹲在炉子边上烤起火来。

阴暗腐朽的气息逐渐散去，林佳树抽了抽冻得略微泛红的鼻子，嗅到一股淡淡的咸腥。在风雨的呜咽声中，似乎又掺了些隐约的咆哮。  
走出这条巷子，她的眼前豁然一亮。  
密布的铅云下，翻涌的海浪前赴后继地拍打在岸礁上，溅起层层碎玉。

看沢田泰司没什么反应，龅牙斜眼崽也凑到炉子边上。  
“这天真冷。”  
边说边往她那凑了凑。  
沢田泰司皱了皱眉，往边上挪了挪，不让他挨到自己。  
雨水带走了她太多热量，她现在只想回家洗个热水澡，和林佳树在床上裹着被子抱在一起取暖。

湿冷的海风扬起风衣的下摆，露出林佳树光裸白皙的小腿。  
雨水和海浪的连番冲刷下，嶙峋的礁石泛着湿滑的冷光。礁石上生了密密匝匝的牡蛎和藤壶，在她的小腿上蹭出道道细小的痕迹。  
她抓着牡蛎粗糙的贝壳，颤颤巍巍地爬上去，绕到最高的那块礁石背面，躺下来。  
系了扣子的立领阴冷地箍在她的脖子上，蟒蛇一般，勒得她有些喘不过气来。  
她解开锁骨上的那枚扣子，大口大口地喘息着。  
还是不够。  
冰凉颤抖的手抬到胸前，她解开胸前的扣子。雨水落进她的嘴里，凉凉的，带着血与铁的腥气。  
她望着翻滚的海面，放声大笑。  
视线逐渐模糊。  
雨水呛进气管里，她一把扯开余下的扣子，一面咳，一面咯咯笑着。  
冰冷的雨水砸向她剧烈起伏的孱弱胸膛，冲刷着筋肉与骨骼之的纹路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保证不是废话。


	13. 13

狂风暴雨过后，灰沉沉的云裂开了一道缝隙，惨淡的阳光从缝隙里漏出来，划出一道道金色的薄刃。  
松本秀人为画布涂上最后一点高光，沾着颜料的画笔随意地丢进一边的水桶里。  
画布上，穿着红色风衣的少女慵懒地倚在沙发上，媚态横生。  
她站起来，往后退了两步，细细端详着画布上的少女。  
很美。  
但总觉得还缺了点什么。  
想不出来的事情，就先放到一边去。  
她点上一根烟，抄着手从她码头边上的小铁皮屋子里出来，看着从云端直通海面的光柱，立马折回屋里去，没一会拎着速写本和马扎子出来。  
一张速写很快就画好了，她满意地合上本子，把东西搬回屋去，落了锁。  
那根烟刚好烧到屁股，她取下来，随手在铁皮上摁灭，丢进屋檐下积了大半水的铁皮罐子里，而后开始沿着海岸线散步。  
买下渔船的大半年里，她积攒了不少灵感，画了不少画，也快该要离开了。  
那就再仔细看看这片海岸吧。  
这片荒芜的……有趣的海岸。  
岸边的礁石逐渐陡峭起来，她轻巧地攀上去，张开双臂，顺着礁石的脊梁跑跑跳跳。  
天上的云逐渐散开，海风扬起她明亮的红发，撑起她宽大的红色薄毛衣。  
就像是海岸线上跃动的一团火。  
忽然，她停下了脚步。  
不远处高耸的岩石边上，陈着一具惨白的躯体。

回到修车厂空地上的时候，沢田泰司吐出一口浊气。  
她抄起已经有些板结的肮脏卷发，在脑后随意绑了个发髻，又钻回车底下。  
衣服还没干透，这么一来，又蹭得湿漉漉的，黏糊糊脏兮兮地糊在皮肤上，让人反胃。  
这种脏活累活那个自以为金贵的龅牙仔才不屑来做，她总算从那种黏糊糊的打量下脱身出来了。

孱弱的阳光打在苍白的胴体上，刷上一层淡淡的金色。松本秀人看见近乎透明的皮肤下微微浮起的青色静脉，看见淡褐色乳尖上挂着的晶莹水珠，看见一缕一缕覆盖在两腿之间的纤细毛发……  
一瞬间，她觉得看到了自己的缪斯。  
她揉了揉自己的眼睛。  
现在她确定，这是自己熟悉的曲线。  
她飞快地跑过去，从岩石上抄起已经失去知觉的女孩扛在肩上，朝自己的小屋跑去。

沢田泰司裹着皱皱巴巴已经看不出颜色的外套，抱着胳膊瑟瑟发抖地往家跑。  
下午短暂的晴天并没有蒸干连日阴雨积攒的水分，青石铺就的小路分外湿滑。  
春日的夜晚还很阴冷，冻得她昏昏沉沉的，脑子都转得慢了半拍。  
一气儿磕磕碰碰地跑回家，她踢掉湿漉漉的鞋子，下意识地朝卧室里望了一眼。  
没看着人，倒是隐约看见团鼓鼓囊囊的被子。  
她烧上水，把连泥带水的外套裤子脱了，丢到地上，靠着灶台煨着火，搓着自己起满了鸡皮的胳膊。  
没一会，坑坑洼洼的水壶发出尖锐的鸣叫。她提了壶去浴室，兑好水，舒舒服服地洗了个澡。  
洗完澡，她一面擦着头发一面打开了卧室的灯。  
床上只有被子。  
沢田泰司只觉得脑子一空。  
人呢？

林佳树睁开眼，看见一块锈迹斑斑的铁皮。  
她盯着最近的那片铁锈看了几秒，又把眼闭上了。  
没一会，有人把她扶起来，她的身下似乎被塞了一个软垫。接着，她的嘴唇碰上了一个容器略微发烫的边缘，她下意识地张开嘴，就有一股温热辛辣的液体灌进来，呛到她鼻子里去。  
于是她剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
这么一呛，她的脑袋也清醒了一些，睁开眼，就看见一团火红的头发。  
松本秀人重新把搪瓷缸子递到她嘴边，“喝了它，不然你要生病。”  
她没有马上喝那缸飘着姜丝的奇怪液体，开始东张西望起来。  
这是间很狭窄的铁皮屋子，墙上贴满了纸张，有的画了零乱的线条，有的则是能看出形体的速写。靠墙放了个背向她的画夹，颜料罐子、画笔和水桶什么的堆了一地，窗下的桌子上也堆满了纸张和画布，这让屋子看起来更拥挤了。屋子一角的炉子烧得正旺，和天花板上垂下来的灯泡一起，把屋子映成温暖的橘黄色。  
她的那件风衣挂在炉子上方，已经泛出了白色的盐渍。  
接过搪瓷缸子，她捏着鼻子灌下去。  
是鱼汤，姜加得太多了，盐又放得很少，一点也不好喝。  
比Taiji的手艺差远了。  
她脑子里忽然就冒出这么句话来。  
松本秀人把毯子给她往上拉了拉，她发现自己赤着身子裹在干燥温暖的毯子里，头发也已经干了。  
她把喝了一半的缸子递给松本秀人，冲她摆摆手。  
红头发的女人接过去，往里看了一眼，微微皱了皱眉。  
一瞬间，林佳树以为她会斥责自己。  
但松本秀人只是把缸子放到一边的桌子上，然后扶着她躺下，给她把毯子拉到脖子上。  
如果是Taiji的话……一定会批评自己挑食，然后让自己把汤都喝完吧？  
林佳树被自己突然冒出的想法吓了一跳。  
为什么总是想到Taiji呢？  
她把目光投向窗外。  
天已经完全黑了。  
她豁地坐起来，把毯子推到一边，“我该回家了。”  
“我送你。”  
松本秀人从炉子边上拎过来她的靴子——已经烘干了，帮她套上，又取下外套来，抖了抖，给她穿上，从下往上依次系起扣子来。  
干燥的暖意包围着肌肤，林佳树一愣，松本秀人的指间已经点上她的下巴，“抬头。”  
她下意识地扬起下巴，松本秀人刚好系到她锁骨上的那枚扣子。  
锁上门，红头发的女人回头对她微微一笑，“现在你也知道我住哪了。”  
她把她送到楼下。  
林佳树蹬蹬蹬地跑上楼去，刚要开门，就看见门从里面推开，“咣”地一声撞到墙上，沢田泰司穿着一件系岔了扣子的旧外套冲出来，头发还湿哒哒地披在肩上。  
沢田泰司看见她，愣了一下，忽然就沉下脸来，“大晚上的，死哪去了？”


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打架预警

林佳树脚步一顿，怔怔地望着站在楼梯上首的沢田泰司。  
沢田泰司没给她反应的时间，几步冲下来，拽着她的胳膊一路把她拖回屋里。  
“说，去哪了？”  
林佳树用力扭了几下，没挣脱，反倒别了肩膀上的筋。沢田泰司攥得很紧，她觉得自己的胳膊都要被掐断了。  
“你放开——”  
“这么晚了，出去干什么——”  
“放手！”林佳树忽然剧烈挣扎起来，空出来那只手挥起来，重重抽上沢田泰司的胸口。  
沢田泰司的脸扭曲起来，她一把抓住林佳树的手腕，拽着她摔上污渍斑斑的沙发，俯身压上去。  
“我出去干什么要你管——”  
双手都被制住，林佳树像头发了癫的小兽，嘴里胡乱喊叫着，两条腿又蹬又踹，靴子坚硬的鞋尖一下又一下地踢在沢田泰司的小腿骨上，发出令人牙酸的钝响。  
沢田泰司铁青着一张脸，一条腿顶到林佳树的两腿之间，试图制住她不安分的腿，孰料林佳树忽然大腿一提，膝盖重重顶上她的肚子。她只觉得腹内翻江倒海，身子不由自主地往后弓起来，就见林佳树屈起来的腿猛地蹬出，伴随着四散迸飞的纽扣，靴子坚实的厚底重重地锤上她的小腹——  
沢田泰司的手上脱了力，仰面向后倒去。她的目光飘过林佳树带着道道红色划痕的腿，飘过飞散开的风衣下摆，飘过她两腿间毫无遮掩的阴户。  
沢田泰司脑子里“嗡”的一声，似乎有什么东西断掉了。  
一声巨响，她的肩膀重重砸上墙边的架子，零零碎碎的东西噼里啪啦地往下掉，几个装满液体的塑料瓶砸到她的头上，发出沉闷的响声。她捂着肚子滑到地上，佝偻着身子，透过脸前零乱的头发死死地盯着林佳树细密毛发下微微敞开的大阴唇。  
“你大晚上的出去，就穿这样？”  
林佳树半躺在沙发上，保持着两腿张开的动作，怔怔地看着她。  
“你就那么喜欢野男人？”   
沢田泰司撑着架子艰难地从地上爬起来，忍着眼前一阵一阵的黑影，凝视着沙发上衣衫不整的女人。  
和林佳树住一起的这几个月，洗衣服是她，做饭也是她，昏天黑地打工的也是她。  
那个女人呢？  
她可以不介意养条米虫，但是那个女人呢？  
沢田泰司的后槽牙紧紧地咬在一起，脸上肌肉的线条起起伏伏，仿佛皮肤下有虫子在游走。  
什么都不做，每天混吃等死，却往家里一个又一个地带野男人，一个又一个地制造麻烦。  
甚至制造尸体。  
“林佳树——”  
一声大吼，沢田泰司扑上去，捉住林佳树的两个脚踝，拽着她的腿就往一边甩。  
林佳树猛地清醒过来，一面死命扑腾着两腿，一面尖叫着攥住沙发肮脏的布套。  
沢田泰司再没耐心和她僵持，扯着她的腿猛地往后一拽。  
陈旧的布料发出刺耳的撕裂声，林佳树扯着破碎的布片，仰面摔在地板上。  
沢田泰司把她的小腿夹在腋下，倒拖着她跌跌撞撞地往门口挪，“我受够你了！滚啊！”  
打结的卷发挂到地板翘起的木片上，而后硬生生地从头皮扯下，林佳树发出困兽般的嚎叫，抓着破布的手捂到脸上，声嘶力竭地哭起来。黑色的大衣刮得毛毛糙糙，已经卷到肩膀下，苍白的躯体摩擦着过凹凸不平的破烂地板，留下隐隐的血痕。  
“以后你爱干什么干什么——”沢田泰司肩膀一顶，撞开虚掩的大门，把人往外一丢，“滚啊！”  
冰冷的铁门重重砸上，隔开了在怒火中焚烧的两个人。  
林佳树在砰砰地锤着门，粉尘和锈渣纷纷飘下。  
沢田泰司按着肚子，靠着门，缓缓滑坐到地上。  
每一拳就像砸在她心坎上一样。  
那里早已千疮百孔。  
过了片刻，她捂着脸大吼一声，接着脱了力似的，双手软软地垂下来，脑袋往旁一歪，倚在冰凉肮脏的门框上。  
厅里的灯忽闪忽闪的，墙上的阴影逐渐浓郁了起来。  
砸门的力度渐渐弱了下去，只剩下隐隐的抽泣声。  
沢田泰司挣扎着站起来，拾起一个塑料瓶子，仔细看了又看。  
瓶子只是凹进去一块，没有裂，里面隐隐透着淡黄色的透明液体荡起来，薄薄的一层黏在瓶壁上又缓缓滑回去。她找了个墙角的柜子，把塑料瓶都放好，才捡起其它零碎，草草放回架子上。  
外面的哭声停了。  
沢田泰司缓缓打开门，借着屋里透出来的光，看见林佳树直挺挺地躺在地上，双目紧闭，嘴唇蜡白，像具僵硬的尸体，只有微微起伏的腹部还透露出些许活气。  
“啪——”  
屋里的电灯彻底暗了下去。


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续打架预警

清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进来时，沢田泰司才抱着林佳树沉沉睡去。  
昨天晚上林佳树发起了高烧。  
她给她清理干净身体搬上床，喂药擦身，煲粥灌水，折腾了大半夜，好容易林佳树体温逐渐降下去了，她的肚子也疼得愈发厉害了。  
去厕所一脱裤子，正见一股深红的液体从两腿间缓缓流下。  
寻了些干净的破布垫在裤子里，沢田泰司头重脚轻地爬到床上。  
给林佳树擦身的时候她留意看了，林佳树下面的口子缩得很小，也没有精液或者安全套上润滑油的遗留。  
她喝着剩下的米粥，记忆中忽然浮现出一碗半生不熟的粥。  
也不知道晚上自己抽的什么风。  
摸了摸林佳树苍白安静的脸孔和她手腕脚腕上返上来的淤青，沢田泰司倒头钻进被子里，把林佳树搂到怀里。  
去他大爷的龅牙仔。  
沢田泰司闭上眼，决定今天旷工。

第二天一早，沢田泰司起了床，给林佳树掖好被角，静悄悄地洗漱，换垫布，留好早饭。  
昨天林佳树醒了之后一直冷着张脸，问她话也不应，沢田泰司自知先动手理亏，只得耐下心来仔细哄着，忍着小腹的抽痛，喂水喂饭贴心伺候上。  
估计这两天这个祖宗都不愿理她。  
沢田泰司轻轻合上铁门。  
钱还得赚，工还得打，祖宗还得供。  
至于祖宗大晚上的出去干什么，还是等过两天再问吧。  
“这都什么事啊。”她觉得浑身上下燥得紧，抬手抓抓头发，胡乱在脑后绑起个发髻来。

听见铁门合上的轻微响声，林佳树豁然睁开眼。  
她的眼前浮现出轰然倒下的灰色石柱，还有石柱下汩汩涌出的深红血液。

刚到修车厂，就见龅牙仔顶了个鸡窝头站在水泥房门口，抱着胳膊抖着腿抽烟。沢田泰司肚子一抽，心里暗道一声晦气，装没看见，低着头就往水泥房子走。  
龅牙仔斜楞着眼，就那么盯着她走过来，在她擦身而过的时候，忽然一把按住了她的肩，“泰司啊，你昨天上哪去了？”  
沢田泰司压着火气，尽可能平静地说了个理由出来，“生病了，没爬得起来。”说着甩了甩肩。  
不料龅牙仔五指忽然抓紧，她愣是没给甩掉，愣了一下，回过头来，就见龅牙仔叼着烟屁股，皮笑肉不笑地看着她。  
“那么冷的天，确实容易病啊，”龅牙仔说着，一把将她拽进怀里，另一只手一把抓住她的乳房，“不如我帮你暖和暖和。”  
沢田泰司脑子里的弦“嘣”地一声，烧断了。  
她反手一肘，顶在龅牙仔的胃上，趁他吃痛躬身的功夫，一把揪住龅牙仔的头发，反身一膝，正顶中他两腿之间。  
龅牙仔的喉结剧烈颤动了一下，发出“嗬嗬”的气声，沢田泰司扯着他的头发用力一掼，“砰”地一声撞在墙上。  
龅牙仔反手抓住她的一只乳房，指间发力，手背上青筋暴起，沢田泰司痛得眼前一黑，大脑一片空白，只觉得下腹受到一记重击，她抽搐着松开了揪着龅牙仔头发的手指，就被一只手紧紧扼住了喉咙。  
温热的感觉充斥着她的下体，她左手抓住那只手的手腕，提膝撞向龅牙仔的下体，龅牙仔早有准备，伸腿顶撞开她的膝盖，顺势撞上她的腿间。  
膝盖骨隔着她薄薄的皮肉撞上耻骨联合，一瞬间她觉得浑身僵硬，只凭着本能向前挥出右拳。  
龅牙仔的脑袋猛地向后一仰，鲜红的血从口鼻间涌出，手上却是没松，卡着沢田泰司的脖子和她一起往地上倒去。  
两个人在地上翻滚扭打，沢田泰司的头发被扯散了，龅牙仔的那只手还死死扼在她的脖子上，窒息感逐渐淹没了她，她的手脚不自觉地软下去。  
就在她被龅牙仔骑在身上重击头部的时候，修车厂的师傅进来，一把拉起她身上的龅牙仔。沢田泰司捂着脖子蜷在地上剧烈地咳嗽起来，像是要把肺都呕出来，余光瞟见满脸鲜红的龅牙仔从嘴里拔出一颗门牙，吐出一大口血沫。  
沢田泰司又失业了。


	16. 16

沢田泰司在惠子阿姨那里得到了一杯加了糖的热牛奶和现烤的面包，面包松松软软的，一掰开就有一股香甜的热气冒出来。  
她被从修车厂丢出去，在地上蜷了大概十几分钟，过量的经血洇透了垫布和黑色的裤子，在地上留下块红色的瘢痕。好不容易爬起来，她捂着肚子，扶着路边的墙，一路昏恢复知觉的时候，就看见自己躺在咖啡店柜台后的那张躺椅上，那个有洁癖的胖女人在来店里的路上捡到了她，把她扛进来的。  
老板娘收走空了的杯盘，看了眼她浑身上下沾染的污渍，翻了个白眼。  
“成天就知道打架，早晚死街上。”  
嘴上嫌弃着，老板娘还是又给她盖上一件衣服，看着她瑟瑟发抖的模样，又灌了个暖水袋，搁到她肚皮上。  
咖啡馆里逐渐升腾起各种香甜的气味，暖烘烘的，沢田泰司的眼皮逐渐发沉，很快又昏睡过去。 

林佳树咽下最后一口粥，放下碗，望向了沙发上的那个破洞。  
粗硬的弹簧穿透了薄薄的海绵垫子，露出尖锐的顶端，她撕开发黑的海绵，握住弹簧，用力一拔——  
弹簧从沙发里脱出来，她仰倒在沙发上，看着弹簧有些拉直的底端，忽然露出一个微笑，伸出舌头，舔了舔它尖锐的断面。  
她把弹簧随手一丢，抬起手来，一巴掌扇飞了那个碗。  
伸了个懒腰，林佳树从沙发上站起来，迈着轻快的步伐回到卧室，翻出廉价的粉底，把脸涂得愈发苍白。接着，她打开眼影盘，手指抠过明显凹陷下去的蓝紫色，抹过自己的上眼睑。  
画出上挑的黑色眼线，她拧开一管散发着廉价工业品气味的口红，一遍遍描绘着自己的唇。  
那是浓厚得像要滴下来一样的，血的颜色。  
陈旧发白的睡衣顺着结痂的小腿滑落。她凑到衣橱边，望着穿衣镜的残骸里那个地狱里爬出来的怨魂，缓缓勾起了嘴角。  
“又见面了，五十岚美由姬。”

松本秀人从唇间取下不知道第多少枚烟屁股，在铁皮墙上摁灭，打了个大大的哈欠。  
她扔下画笔，站起来，审视着面前的画布。  
咆哮的海面上，插着一道道淡金色的光剑，翻滚的乌云露出的空隙仿佛天堂的大门。  
海浪冲击着礁石，溅起层层飞雪般的泡沫。  
礁石上，一个赤裸的少女静静地躺着，宛若熟睡。  
光束落在她身上，变成了柔和的金纱。  
她给了色彩生命。  
松本秀人这么想着，合衣钻进毯子里，脑袋刚一挨到枕头，就陷入了梦境。  
墙角的壁炉里，木柴发出轻微的噼啪声。

傍黑天的时候，龅牙仔从医院回来，脑袋上缠着一圈纱布。  
下身还是疼，离鸡飞蛋打倒还差得远。  
“呸——”他吐出一口带着血味的唾沫，“疯婆娘，臭婊子。”  
手抄进裤兜里，颠了颠下身那二两肉，他心里还是不踏实。这玩意从挨了沢田泰司那个贱人一脚之后，还没站起来过，也不知道还能不能行了。  
“要是真有什么三长两短，看我不扒了那个烂婊子的皮，撕烂她的逼，看她还横不横得起来。”  
“成天穿个背心晃来晃去，骚得一批，装什么贞洁烈女？”  
骂了几句，缺了颗门牙的嘴呼呼往肚里灌风，他只得闭了嘴，心里想着怎么扒光沢田泰司的衣服，怎么折磨她，让她跪在地上求饶。  
“那婊子今天伤得比我重……还是生了病的……”他暗自打起算盘来，“等她彻底养好了，再遇上，还不知打不打得过。”  
想想沢田泰司胳膊上的肌肉块子，他心里已经有了主意，脚下也动了起来。  
骚婊子每天下工都是往那个方向走……  
他凭着记忆，摸索着往那片废弃的城区走去。  
“快拆了的烂地方，也没住几个人了吧？”  
走在越来越破败的街道上，龅牙仔打了个喷嚏，搓了搓鼻子。  
天已经要全黑下去了，街道已经完全淹没在建筑的黑影里，他听着风吹过破窗的呜呜声，打了个哆嗦。  
“这种鬼地方，住的不是穷鬼就是妓女，没错了，那婊子一定是卖逼的。”  
“啪——”  
路灯闪闪烁烁，一盏接一盏地亮了起来。  
远处的路灯下，立着抹红色的倩影。  
“站街女？”他舔了舔嘴唇。  
教训臭婊子的事可以先放放，验验小兄弟好不好使才是正经事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 五十岚美由姬（疯狂暗示）


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高能预警

路灯亮起来的时候，林佳树正在发怔。  
水泥竿子上烂纸的轮廓骤然清晰起来，她捏住边缘上翘起来的一角，轻轻一揭。  
疏松泛黄的纸张随着她的手指裂出长长的一条，轻微的脆响中，无数细小的纤维和粉尘从毛糙的裂口处飞出，在昏黄的灯光下，仿佛异界的精灵。  
她听到了急促的脚步声，却没有回头，只是一条又一条地往下撕纸。  
一只骨节粗大的手抓上了她的胸部，她听见了粗重的呼吸声。  
风衣的下摆掀起来，伴着寒冷的风，臀部的皮肤上传来粗糙温热的触感。她眼眸低垂，五指轻轻张开，细碎的纸条纷纷扬起，被风带向不知何处去了。  
男性浑浊的呼吸喷到她的耳畔，“竟然内裤和奶罩都没穿，就没见过你这么骚的婊子。”  
林佳树回过头，淡淡地望了他一眼，上挑的眼线给这一瞥带来了无限风情。  
男人的手指已经摸到了她两腿之间那处湿热的地方，一根指头蹭了蹭，插进了那处紧致湿润的洞穴，肆意搅拌着。他的另一只手从风衣的纽扣间探进去，握住她的一只乳房，粗糙带茧的手指反复揉捏着她敏感的乳头。  
她身体一软，顺势倒在男人怀里，“不要在这。”  
“怎么，你湿得这么厉害，在这不爽吗？”男子咧开嘴，呲出一嘴龅牙，气流从他缺了一颗门牙的空隙里漏出来，发出奇怪的声响，“在外面才够劲——”  
一根硬硬的东西顶上她光裸的臀部，林佳树轻拍那只在自己阴道里来回抠挖的手，“我想躺着，去我家，我们可以在那待一晚——”  
话音未落，那只在她阴道里的手指骤然拔出，凉风灌进去，她浑身一缩，就听见金属拉链窸窣的响声，接着，一个温热的硬物撞过她的阴道口，狠狠擦过她的阴唇往前滑去！  
“外面好冷啊——”林佳树面不改色，反身环住男人的脖子，眨眨眼，“我家很近。”说着，握住男人高高翘起的阴茎，轻轻撸了一下。  
“你不是想讹钱吧？”男人扣住她的后颈，眼里冒出凶光。  
“你随便给，”林佳树的目光垂下去，长长的睫毛在眼睑下投出扇形的阴影，看上去脆弱又无辜，“我想要了。”

龅牙仔跟着那抹鲜红的身影，兴奋又急切地来到一处破败的门廊前。  
他的老二不但能站起来，还硬得很。  
才一进门，刚打开灯，他就把那个妓女扑倒在沙发上，破烂的沙发发出沉重的呻吟。  
他一把扯开她的风衣，掰开她笔直修长的腿，对准那处湿漉漉的肉缝，往前一挺——  
龟头撞在那处肉缝里，只在狭窄的阴道口里嵌进去半个头，就顺着湿漉漉的肉缝划开了。  
“这么紧？”他低下头，就着白亮的灯光看到入口处几片薄薄的肉瓣，“你还是处女？”旋即他哈哈笑起来，“处女还这么骚？老子就喜欢给处女开苞！”  
说完腰部用力一挺，怼入了那处紧致的通道。  
女人披散的头发遮住了她大半张脸，看不清表情，他只看见雪白的牙齿咬在深红的嘴唇上，渗出些许更鲜艳的红。  
“呼——这么紧——”他使劲拍了一下女人的屁股，看见有斑斑点点的红从两人结合的部位渗出，猥琐地笑了笑，俯下身，握住女人纤细的腰肢，咬住她一只乳头，开始耸动起来。  
紧致的通道夹得他受过重击的阴茎又痛又爽，没一会，他浑身一哆嗦，喘着粗气趴在女人身上，把软掉的阴茎从女人温热柔软的下体里抽出来。  
一抬头，正看见女人红艳的嘴唇张张合合，发出轻微的喘息声。  
他感觉自己的欲望再次涌向下体。  
视线下移，雪白平缓的隆起上，是被他嘬得红艳肿起的乳头，边上缺了一颗门齿痕迹的牙印斑斑交错，他双手可以环握的腰肢起起伏伏，隐隐浮现出青紫的指痕。  
“干！”  
他扯下裤子，抱着那个女人坐在沙发上，扳起她的骨盆往上一抬，接着往下重重一按，再次挺立的阴茎顺利滑进还未闭合的湿滑甬道。  
这次不是很持久，耸动了没有几十下，他就仰起脖子，哆嗦着交代在那具柔软的身躯里。  
眼前的白光还未散尽，喉咙忽然传来一阵刺痛，接着，一道鲜红的血柱冲天而起，打在发黑发黄的天花板上，打在洁净铮亮的白色灯泡上，开出一朵朵鲜红的花。  
血雨纷纷落下，染红了他的视线。  
他最后看到的，是两片深红的嘴唇，在溅着斑斑血迹的苍白面孔上，勾勒出一个妖冶的笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充说明：  
> 1.林佳树不是所谓“处女”，长时间没有暴力侵入，阴道瓣是可以长好的。  
> 2.严格来讲没有所谓“处女血”，充分的前戏和温柔的性行为可以完全不破坏阴道瓣，出血的原因通常是粗暴插入引起阴道的阴道撕裂。  
> 3.很多女性不存在阴道高潮。  
> 4.阴道只有入口处的几厘米有比较丰富的神经。有时纳入式性交引起的快感是因为刺激到了阴蒂脚。


	18. Chapter 18

沢田泰司睁开眼的时候，肚子已经没那么疼了，只是浑身又酸又痛的，让她不想动弹。  
咖啡店里的客人都走光了，老板娘惠子在一边窸窸窣窣地收拾东西。见她醒了，那个胖女人把没卖完的点心通通装进一个纸袋子，塞她手里，“要关门了，你回去吧。” 说完略带嫌弃地瞥了眼她灰扑扑的脸，“外套是我家禾子穿旧了的，你穿回去，不用送回来了。”  
才出店门，一股寒风扑面而来，吹得沢田泰司打了个哆嗦，抱着纸袋子又紧了紧衣服。  
家里那个祖宗估计又一天没吃饭。她不在家的时候那祖宗只会凑付。她也没力气正经八百地做一顿晚饭了。  
惠子阿姨手艺不错，祖宗应该会喜欢的。  
不知不觉已经能看见离家最近的那根路灯杆子了，想到缩在被子里闹脾气的林佳树，她微微勾了勾嘴角，加快了脚步。  
才拐上最后一段楼梯，沢田泰司瞳孔骤然一缩。  
家里的门大开着，明明新换的灯泡，透出来的光却是带着些许绯色的昏暗，空中隐约弥漫着混杂着浑浊腥臭的铁锈味。  
她眉头一紧，三步并两步飞奔上楼，只站在门口往里一望，一屁股坐倒在地上。  
染了血的灯泡投下的昏暗光线里，是一副炼狱般的场景。  
天花板上开满了绯红的花，厚重的深红顺着墙壁蜿蜒出一道道扭曲的线条，仿佛地狱的牢笼。  
林佳树坐在深红的中央，垂着头，吸满了血液的头发成缕地垂下，遮住了她的脸庞。  
在她溅满鲜血的苍白躯体下，是一片模糊的血肉，卷曲的肠道间，浸着她紧握着一片碎瓷的手。  
沢田泰司从地上爬起来，闪身进屋，飞快地关上门。  
踩过满地狼藉，她看清了沙发上那滩血肉的面孔。  
看着男尸脖子上致命的孔洞和一旁变了形的粗弹簧，沢田泰司的头脑飞快冷静下来。她的手从林佳树的腋下穿过，把精神恍惚的恋人从尸体上拖开，安顿到床上，拿被子裹起来。  
接着，她不紧不慢地走到厨房，洗干净手，烧上一壶水。没去管家里的狼藉，她冲干净浴缸，放好水，从门口捡回装着点心的纸包，放到林佳树枕头边上，从柜子里翻出个背包来，在屋里翻捡着两人的值钱物件和贴身细软往里丢。  
当她拉上背包的拉链时，厨房里的烧水壶刚好发出尖细的鸣叫。  
兑好洗澡水，她褪下自己的衣服，抱起林佳树，坐进温热的水中。  
她之前就看到林佳树腿间的血红里还搀着些浑浊的白丝。  
那又怎么样呢？  
林佳树还是林佳树。  
她把手探进林佳树的阴道，把里面不属于她的体液导出来。  
怀里的人骤然绷紧了身体，发出细碎的呻吟。  
沢田泰司的心一下子揪了起来。  
她的林佳树受伤了。  
清洗干净了彼此，她擦干林佳树身上的水迹，在床上寻了处干燥洁净的地方把她安顿下来，细细地给她擦干了头发，而后处理起她手上的伤口来——刚刚洗去了血迹后，她发现那片碎瓷割破了林佳树细嫩的手掌。  
纱布打了个漂亮的结。撤走沾了血迹的床单被子，她打开衣柜，迅速挑了一套衣服。林佳树茫然地望向不知名的地方，像个精致的玩偶一样，安静地坐在那里，任她摆布。  
系好蓝色风衣的扣子，沢田泰司把那包点心放到林佳树手上，“你先吃。一切交给我。”  
穿好衣服，关严所有的窗子，沢田泰司用床单简单擦了擦四溅的血迹，盖在尸体上。带不走的零碎物件堆在尸体四周，床单被子衣服铺了一地。  
洗刷干净卫生间的所有痕迹，沢田泰司打开门厅的柜子，取出几瓶色泽淡黄的透明液体，泼洒在尸体和被单上，一股刺鼻的气味弥漫开来。  
把煤气罐推到客厅放倒，她回到卧室。  
林佳树还维持着之前的姿势，抱着未曾动过的纸袋，呆愣地望向前方。  
沢田泰司叹了口气，拿过纸袋，塞进背包里。  
下腹传来隐隐的抽痛，她咬了咬牙，把包背在身前，背上林佳树，踩着一地的织物，走出大门，最后看了一眼这蜗居了几个月的住所，丢出一根划着的火柴，把升腾而起的橘红火焰关在身后。

松本秀人这一觉从早上睡到了天黑。  
马马虎虎炖了锅鱼，填饱了肚子，她望着外面布满诡异云彩的夜空，毫无困意，提着煤气灯背着画架爬上临近的一处危楼的天台，开始画云彩。  
这一画就是小半夜。松本秀人活动着略微僵硬的肩颈，望向海岸上的礁石。  
她的眼前忽然浮现出一具浮动着金光的躯体。  
身体的反应总比思想来得快些，待她反应过来的时候，已经背着画架，一手拎着画具，一手拎着煤油灯，走在废旧的楼房间漆黑的阴影中了。  
“我这个时候去找她做什么？瞳，还有那个taiji，这个时候应该都在睡觉吧？”她停下来，喃喃自语，“说起来，她俩是恋人关系吧？瞳看起来很单纯的样子，和那个凌晨来海边抛尸的女人在一起……”  
“那天她为什么会在海边的石头上……她们俩都像是有很多秘密和痛苦的人，呵呵，”她自嘲似地轻轻勾了勾嘴角，“谁又没有秘密和痛苦呢？”  
抬手抓了抓头发，她决定不去深究这件事，重新迈出了脚步，“横竖睡不着，不如先随意转转。”   
远远的，已经可以望见那栋小楼了。  
白鸟瞳她们居住的屋子拉着窗帘，窗子关得严实合缝，里面似乎透着些许光。  
“还没睡吗……”  
忽然，她的瞳孔一缩，角膜的弧面上映出了迅速膨胀的橘红色光点。  
房间的玻璃骤然飞出，化为星星点点的碎片，橘红的火球紧随其后，自窗口急速膨胀升腾。  
地面似乎上下颠动起来。一阵携着尘土的劲风刮过，伴着巨大的轰响声，掀飞了她头上的帽子。  
她看着窗口里闪烁的火光和滚滚而出的黑烟，一时怔在了原地。  
忽然，她感到脚下的地面摇晃起来，两旁的危房上，裂缝宛如有了生命一般，疯狂滋长起来。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是下半部的开始

雨水打在修补屋顶的铁皮上，打在残余的瓦片上，打在木质的窗框上，打在一方小小的玻璃上，击打出一支错落有致的乐曲。  
沢田泰司推开略微有些掉漆的粉色木门，拎着一壶热水走进了这间昏暗的储物间。  
是的，储物间。  
不足两米高的屋子被一排排直达天花板的架子塞得满满当当，架子上是一个摞一个的纸箱，有的积了厚厚的灰，有的看上去还很新。  
绕过一重重架子，是张几乎掉光了漆的铁架床，夹在储物架和隐隐泛着水渍的墙壁之间，一条腿锈掉了一截，垫在一块石头上面。  
床上垫了一床开了线的褥子，上面盖了一床同样破旧的被子，微微鼓起个人的轮廓。  
沢田泰司靠着墙角放下暖壶，脱下鞋子，轻手轻脚地爬到床上，钻进泛着潮气的被窝里，搂住了里面睡着的人。  
正是林佳树。  
距离那场爆炸已经过去了三天，她们在这里落脚也已经有两天了，林佳树始终昏昏沉沉的，到现在也已经昏睡了两天了。  
抚摸着她苍白沉静的睡脸，沢田泰司好像回到了半年前刚遇到林佳树的时候。  
彼时她刚被从家里赶出来不久，居无定所，时不时就要在公园的长椅或者地铁的通道里过夜，靠打零工养活自己。  
被找麻烦总是免不了的，一个脸上时常带着新鲜淤青的人，也往往不受雇主欢迎。  
深秋的夜晚已经很有几分寒意了，刚刚丢掉最后一份工作的沢田泰司啐出一口带血的唾沫，裹紧身上的单衣，加快了返回租住的地下室的脚步。  
她剩下的钱已经不足以支付下个月的房租了，只消再过一个礼拜，古板严肃的房东就会把她连人带包一起丢出去。  
她颤抖的牙齿发出清晰的碰撞声。她又想起了那个女人，那个生她的女人。  
自从那个女人找了新的男人，她的全部身心似乎都奉献给了那个男人，她讨好他，附和他的一切意见，支持他的一切决定。  
沢田泰司恨那个男人夺走了母亲的一切关注，她开始逃学，开始抽烟，开始喝酒，开始更加频繁地打架，把头发染成夸张的金色……母亲的责骂让她似乎重新感受到了关注，而在那之后则是更大的空虚，这空虚驱使着她一次又一次地做出更加出格的举动。  
她挑衅那个男人，和他唱反调，打乱他的计划，毫不掩饰地散发着自己的恶意。  
于是那个男人打了她。  
在这之后，她更加不遗余力地与他作对，她向他的杯子里吐口水，在他的便当里放虫子，踩脏他的正装，浸湿他的烟盒……  
男人一次又一次的暴打使她内心反抗的火焰愈烧愈旺，以更加过激的行为换来更为严酷的暴打……  
母亲对她愈发嫌恶，愈发冷淡，直到那天，她叫住了正在用烟头烫那个男人皮鞋的沢田泰司。  
“我恨不得从未生过你，你走吧，这个家不需要你。不要再回来了。”  
于是在那个秋天的下午，她两手空空身无分文地离开了住了十六年的家。  
路过一处车站的时候，她看见候车棚下的长凳上，躺了个人。  
是个女人，穿着面料精细的白色连衣裙，留着精致的棕色卷发，只是衣服上沾染了许多灰尘，她裸露在外面的皮肤上也有许多黑色的污痕。  
这么冷的天睡在外面，穿得这样单薄，一定会冻坏了的。  
她走近了那个女人，看到一张沾染了灰尘但是依然掩不住光彩的脸庞。  
是个和她差不多年级的女孩，她的眉头微微皱起，睡得并不安分。  
是离家出走的大户人家小姐吗？  
一个漂亮的女孩晚上露宿在外，无疑是件危险的事情，沢田泰司对此深有体会。  
她轻轻推推女孩的肩，女孩闭着眼翻了个身，从狭窄的长凳上翻了下去，惊叫着醒了过来。  
“你是谁？为什么睡在外面？”  
女孩没有回答她，坐在地上揉了揉眼睛，迷茫地望着她。  
她把女孩带回了自己那间逼仄的地下室，帮女孩洗了脸，换了身干净的旧衣服。  
女孩一挨到床就昏睡了过去，一睡就是三天。  
她怕女孩在睡梦里死去，醒着的时候除去吃饭上厕所，几乎寸步不离地守着她。  
终于在三天后的清晨，女孩睁开了眼睛。  
“你叫什么名字？你家在哪里？”   
“我叫林佳树。家……我不记得了。”


	20. Chapter 20

趁着大地震带来的混乱，她们在天亮之前从镇子上走出来，来到了城里。  
中途林佳树似乎清醒了一些，能简单地交流几句，能被沢田泰司拉着走路——虽然林佳树很瘦，但再背下去，沢田泰司怀疑自己要扑倒在路上，变成一具尸体。  
但是她很清楚，林佳树这种“清醒”维持不了多久。  
分食了已经变冷但是依然香甜的点心，两人走到了繁华的市中心。  
果然，林佳树的表情又逐渐迷茫起来，步伐也逐渐缓慢了起来。  
沢田泰司腹部的抽痛又强烈了起来。  
她知道，自己也撑不了多久了，必须尽快找个地方落脚。  
看着陌生的街道，沢田泰司在脑子里打起算盘来。  
她们身上的钱连租住地下室也不够，以林佳树的状况又坚决不能露宿，必须找能够住宿的工作……  
她的眼睛从街面上的招牌上挨个扫过去。  
一个餐馆，招牌掉下去了，摔成了木片，门也倒了，短期内应该不会开业，老板不会养闲人……  
一间便利店，看着就不像是会有地方给员工解决住宿的……  
一间书局……  
餐馆……  
爱情旅馆……  
爱情旅馆。  
经过简单的交涉，她们住进了那间阴湿狭窄的半地下室储物间。储物间的狭小的窗子几乎要抵到天花板上，一眼望出去就是后院杂草密密麻麻的茎秆，有些草甚至高过了屋檐，草秆上顶着一簇簇明黄的小花，有些像菊花。  
雨下得大的时候，泥土就会被又密又急的雨点凿出千万点疮孔，褐色的血肉溅在窗上，留下一个个污秽的圆点。  
窸窸窣窣的雨声里夹杂着林佳树细微绵长的呼吸声，沢田泰司把头抵在她的胸前，听着她胸腔里均匀平稳的脉动，思绪逐渐发散开来。  
当初林佳树醒了没几天，房东就把她俩连人带包轰出去——说是连人带包，其实也没多少物件，不过几件换洗的旧衣服罢了。  
两个人兜兜转转，找了栋给围起来行将拆迁的楼，铁丝网上拆出个洞来，趁着天黑钻进去。  
楼上的门窗玻璃丢的丢，碎的碎，俩人找了个干净避风些的屋子，翻出些积了灰的被褥，凑合凑合铺开来，挤在一起睡下了。  
睡觉有着落了，人还总得吃饭。  
第二天一早，沢田泰司叫自己干瘪的肚子闹醒了，看着边上睡得一脸平和的女人，心里一阵嘀咕。  
这人怎么总也睡不够似的？  
“喂，起床了！找地方去打工！”  
伸手摇了两下，看人迷迷糊糊的不想起，沢田泰司生把人从被窝里挖出来，抻平她衣服上的褶子，拉着人就下了楼。  
路过一家便利店，窗外贴着招工启事，招一个收银。两人进去一问，店主坚持只要一个，沢田泰司想了想，把林佳树留下了。  
估计这种有钱人家的孩子没什么出来打工的经验，另找工作的事还是她来好了。  
不想傍黑天一回去，就出了状况。  
早上没叠的被子上横了个男人，裤子半褪着，紫黑包茎的鸡儿半软不硬地垂在两腿之间。他的脖子上嵌进去片碎玻璃，暗红的血洇下来，浸透了绞在一起的被褥。  
沢田泰司手里的两份便当“啪嗒”一声摔在了地上。  
男人的眼圆睁着，惊恐地望向屋子的一边。  
顺着他的视线望过去，沢田泰司看见抱着膝盖缩在墙角的林佳树。  
她的衣服有些皱，白净的脸上溅了几个血点子，神色有些茫然。  
沢田泰司的脑袋“嗡”的一声，木了。  
那是沢田泰司第一次看见林佳树杀人，也是第一次处理现场，那天她的手一直在抖，心脏几乎要从腔子里蹦出来，生怕下一秒警车就会呼啸着抵达楼下。  
现在的她，已经可以从容地处理这一切了。  
新找的工作不能换，会引人怀疑。  
两人在地铁里凑付了一夜，第二天黑着眼圈去了各自的兼职。林佳树始终是那副魂游天外的样子，接连算错了好几笔账，当天晚上就失业了。


	21. Chapter 21

灾难只是暂时的，生活才是常态。  
或者说，灾难就是常态，但是生活总要继续。  
光顾爱情旅馆的客人逐渐多了起来，沢田泰司待在储物间的时间也越来越少。  
林佳树醒了之后依然是一副呆滞的样子，不是躺在被子里发呆，就是坐在床沿上，望着窗子外的杂草发呆。  
她这样子，倒让沢田泰司松了一口气——终于不用担心一回去就看见屋里横着一具尸体了。  
那次林佳树的精神恍惚并没有持续很久，丢掉工作的第二天凌晨就恢复了，两人又对付着睡了一晚上地铁，沢田泰司还是不放心她，第二天一早把她摇起来，拽着她去了自己打工的地方——一家音像店。  
白天客人不多，沢田泰司坐在收银台后面，百无聊赖地折纸玩，林佳树盘着腿坐在架子边上，翻弄着碟片看封面，一上午的时间就这么水一样地流过去了。  
中午草草吃过饭，没一会林佳树又蹲了回去，在重重叠叠的货架之间东摸摸西看看，像个新生的婴儿，好奇地打量着每一件碟片。沢田泰司打了个哈欠，趴在收银台上，把脸埋在胳膊里，飞快地坠入了梦境。  
大酱汤熟悉的香味萦绕在她的鼻端，很熟悉的味道。  
妈妈拿干净的毛巾垫着手，端着一个热气腾腾的汤碗从厨房出来，轻轻放到小几上。  
“泰司，来，吃饭了。”  
沢田泰司的鼻子有点发酸——她已经记不清妈妈有多久没有对她笑过了。  
她吸了吸鼻子，舀起一勺汤，轻轻吹了吹，抿了一小口。  
还是很烫。热度麻痹了她的舌头，让她尝不出滋味来。  
她对着妈妈轻轻一笑，“谢谢妈妈，很好吃。”  
笑着笑着，眼泪就下来了。  
妈妈微笑着注视着她，伸手摸了摸她的头顶。  
她正要说什么，房间忽然暗了下来，门口出现了一个宽阔的身影。  
看着那张她熟悉又憎恶的脸孔，沢田泰司的笑容僵在脸上。  
妈妈的脸忽然阴起来，她一推桌子，猛地站起来，凳子脚撞到桌腿，发出一声巨响。  
她的眉眼间又带上了沢田泰司这些年来最常见到的神情——  
名为憎恶的神情。  
沢田泰司猛地抬起头，入目是一片狼藉的音像店。撞得歪七扭八不断颤抖的货架，散了一地的碟片，还有货架空隙间露出来的，纠缠的躯体。  
她单手一撑，从收银台后面跳出来，冲上前去，揪起趴在林佳树身上耸动的男人的后领，对着他的太阳穴就是一拳。  
男人软软地歪向一边，撞倒了一个货架，躺在一地零碎上，不省人事。  
另外两个男人松开林佳树的胳膊，把她推到一边，一面恶狠狠地瞪着沢田泰司，一面挽着袖子。沢田泰司没有给他们反应的时间，一个滑步上前，后脚飞起，直直地绷向前去，正中一个男人裆下。  
男人捂着裆部，哀嚎着蹲下了身子。  
唯一站着的男人后退两步，上下打量了沢田泰司两个来回，突然绕过一个货架，冲着店门口拔腿就跑。  
这个时候，林佳树还半褪着裤子，光着屁股坐在一堆碟片上，一脸懵懂地注视着这片混乱。  
当天晚上，沢田泰司也失业了。不幸中的万幸，因为是混混们先进行的强奸，大笔的赔偿金总算没有落到她们头上，店主只不阴不阳地骂了几句“援交”“风俗女”之类的，把她俩轰到大街上了事。  
萧索的夜风里，两人坐在路边冰冷的石阶上，沢田泰司摸出捡来的小半包烟，点上一根，深深吸了一口。  
辛辣的烟气猛然扎入她的肺管，她不由剧烈地咳嗽起来，扭头看了眼林佳树，还是那副呆滞的面孔。沢田泰司摸了把眼角咳出来的泪，咯咯笑了起来。  
笑着笑着，眼泪就落下来了。


End file.
